Counterfeit Boyfriend
by Writesalott
Summary: Magnus's ex is making his work life unbearable and to top it off she's under the impression he has a boyfriend for that work party this weekend. It's too late to set her straight. Now all Magnus can do is hope to find a guy willing to be on his arm come Saturday. Beta: CoffeeandLiterature. -A cute light Malec tale
1. A Proposition

Magnus stared down at the papers before him without really seeing them. He could hear Camille through the wall. She was giggling in that horribly flirty way she did when she was teasing. It made Magnus's stomach turn to the point where he might actually throw up. The woman had absolutely no tact whatsoever! She'd dumped him on Monday and here they were on Thursday afternoon, and she was making out with her Russian underwear model up against his office door. Magnus was of half a mind to storm out and punch them both in the face.

"Stupid assault charges," Magnus grumbled to himself. It was more than a little foolish to assault someone in a crowded office full of lawyers, even if they were all in family law.

As he continued to overhear them being all happy and flirty on the other side of the wall, Magnus seriously considered doing it anyway. After all, he did know a good lawyer or two that could get him out any serious trouble. In this one case, it might be worth the fines.

With a groan, Magnus set aside his work. He wasn't getting anything else done today and he knew it. Magnus got out his phone and texted his friend Catarina. She worked at the hospital just down the street from his office, and they often met up for lunch. They would have probably car pooled into work together if nurses didn't work such crazy hours. Personally Magnus preferred his nine to five over her insane shifts. After exchanging a few texts with her he learned that today was going to be one of those rare days when her shift ended with his. It seemed she was also off at five o'clock and wanted to hang out.

Just then, the sound of his office door opening made him look up. The site that greeted Magnus made him wish he was still looking down at his phone. There stood his unnaturally blonde ex girlfriend looking way too hot to be allowed, and her new boy toy looking just as attractive if not more so. It wasn't fair.

"What do you want Camille?" Magnus groaned.

"Don't look so gloomy," she grinned at him. "I have a proposition for you."

"We have a proposition for you," her model corrected her in his ridiculous accent.

"You can't have my parking spot," Magnus said tonelessly.

Camille laughed, her girlish giggle that had once made him smile, but now it just made him sick. She was looking at him like she was about to give him a great gift. Those deep green eyes staring right through him.

"As I know you go both ways," she smiled at him. "And Anton is curious, we thought we'd invite you to join us one night." The inflection of her voice left no doubt as to her meaning. Camille was inviting him to have a threeway with her and the guy she'd dumped him for. Magnus's desire to punch her increased ten fold, and he was quite possibly more nauseous than before.

"As much fun as _that_ sounds," Magnus said sharply, trying to hold back the anger. "I don't think my boyfriend would be happy about it."

"Oh, I did not realize you were seeing someone," Camille replied, her smile all fake. He could tell once again by her voice that she hated the idea of him being with someone else. The jealousy in her voice was obvious, and yet it made no sense! Why then had the crazy bitch dumped him!?

"Oh, ah yeah," Magnus continued, reveling in her distaste. "He's very possessive. Sorry. I'm taken."

"I must meet this man," Camille declared.

"He's shy," Magnus decided.

"No matter," Camille counted. "I must see him."

"I'll ask," Magnus tried to keep his cover going. "But I doubt it will come to anything."

"I'm so happy for you," Camille said, once again all sweetness, but Magnus could sense an underlying annoyance. She was in no way happy for him.

"Thanks," Magnus said awkwardly. He was hoping they'd leave, but instead they just stood there in his office… not leaving.

"Umm… I have a lot of work to do before the end of the day," Magnus tried to drop a hint.

"Oh yes, of course!" Camille said quickly. "We will just have to meet this new man of yours at the staff party on Saturday then."

Before he could tell her no, indeed before he could even open his mouth to speak, she'd turned and left the office, giving him not even the slightest chance to rebuke her claims. As the door clicked behind her, Magnus hung his head down on his desk and asked himself how the hell he'd gotten into such a ridiculous situation. After all, he was a smart guy. Law degree, passed the bar, practicing lawyer and all that; yet somehow this stupid women had the power to turn him into an idiot.

Lifting his head, Magnus banged it once on the desk. Then again. It was satisfying, but he didn't feel any better. Thug… thud… thud. Magnus almost missed the knock on his door. Dreading seeing her beautiful, pale passive-aggressive face once again, Magnus didn't look up right away.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice dull.

"That depends," the voice replied. "Who exactly are you trying to avoid?"

Smiling with relief, Magnus got up to let his friend Ragnor into the room. Ragnor was a tall man with light red hair, and a fondness for the colour green. Magnus could not remember the last time the man had worn a tie of any other colour. Ragnor had worked at the firm longer than Magnus and was quite a few years older, but despite this, the two men got along very well and had been good friends since the day they'd met. When Magnus had first been hired here, it had been Ragnor that showed him the ropes.

"Who died?" Ragnor asked upon seeing the look on Magnus's face.

"My self-respect," Magnus replied.

"Ouch," Ragnor said sympathetically. Then he sat down in the seat usually taken by clients, and asked Magnus what was going on. Magnus recounted the entire ordeal for his friend, then returned his energies to banging his head on desk. Thud… thud… thud.

"You are going to get brain damage if you keep that up," Ragnor told him.

"Nah," Magnus said. "Just a bruise I can't explain."

"Forehead is not a typical place for a hickey, I will admit," Ragnor chuckled. "Or do fictional boyfriends do it differently?"

"This isn't funny," Magnus whined.

"Oh, come on," Ragnor sighed. "You've been broken up, what, like a week?"

"Since Monday," Magnus muttered.

"Oh geez, that woman works quickly," Ragnor replied. "If only she wasn't such a good paralegal, then maybe you could get her fired."

"Urg!" Magnus groaned. "Stupid woman, and her stupid hot boy toy."

"I suppose that would be even worse for you," Ragnor observed thoughtfully. "Since you can probably appreciate how hot her boy toy is."

"Not helping," Magnus whined.

"Anyway, what was I going to say?" Ragnor started up again. "Oh right. It's been less than a week, so it's not like she's expecting you to be in a serious relationship. All you have to do is get one for the office party. Easy."

"Her relationship seems serious enough," Magnus grumbled under his breath.

"I give up," Ragnor laughed. "I'm done with clients for the day and leaving early. Care to join me?"

"I promised I'd get coffee with Catarina," Magnus explained. "I'm meeting her at five."

"Suit yourself," Ragnor smiled. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," Magnus replied as his friend turned and exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Magnus slumped down into his chair and had a little pity party for one before opening up the internet on his computer and playing solitaire. Screw work! The simple game helped numb his mind, and by the time 5 o'clock came around he was feeling a little better. That was until he remembered that he had to get a boyfriend by Saturday night. Because he hadn't told Camille he had a date, oh no. He'd foolishly said he had a 'boyfriend.' Not a girlfriend, not a date, oh no, a 'boyfriend'.

He'd never been so glad to leave work before, as he headed downstairs to meet up with Catarina. He found her sitting in the lobby in her usual slightly too big, bright blue scrubs. Catarina was a slim woman, with the rather unique combination of blue eyes and dark skin. He waved as he approached.

"Hey Magnus," Catarina smiled.

"Hey," he replied smiling back before they made their way around the building to the cafe on the corner.

"The day care doesn't let out till eight as that was when I was suppose to get off," Catarina explained. "So rather than collect Tobias early, I thought I'd enjoy some me and Magnus time." She paused before adding, "Between work and the kid I feel like I never see you anymore."

"That's what you get for adopting a foster kid," Magnus reminded her. "The destruction of your social life."

"It's not such a sacrifice if you think about it," she replied. "You should really try it sometime."

"I'm too much of a kid to have a kid," Magnus laughed. "The fact that I am still making up stories to get out of trouble proves that."

Catarina turned to him, scowling. "What did you do?"

"You look like such a mom when you say that," Magnus chuckled. She raised an eyebrow at him and he added, "I may have told Camille that I had a boyfriend."

"And why would you do that?" Catarina inquired.

"As a way of turning down her offer of a threeway with her and the Russian model," Magnus replied.

"Ah yes," Catarina chuckled. "Anton is it?"

"That's the one," Magnus sighed, then muttered under his breath. "Stupidly attractive idiot."

Catarina laughed. "You aren't over her, huh?" she said as they entered the cafe and walked up to the counter.

"I want to be!" Magnus whined. "She's evil, and I hate how she pushes my buttons."

"Go get a boyfriend then," Catarina shrugged.

"Oh yeah, cause it's that easy," Magnus scoffed.

He turned to the person at the till, and ordered a caramel macchiato with extra foam. Catarina had her usual boring drip coffee, and they went to get a table.

"It actually is that easy," Catarina told him as they sat down. "You don't need a soulmate. Just a date."

"I told her I had a _boyfriend_ though," Magnus whined, determined to be miserable. "Not simply a date."

"She doesn't have to know that," Catarina reminded him.

"Oh, but she'll ask the guy, and he'll say this weirdo asked me out on a first date to a work function, and my whole cover will be blown," Magnus complained.

"Okay, then you don't need a date," Catarina corrected. "What you need is a fake boyfriend."

"Ah yes, very helpful," Magnus said sarcastically. "Should I try ordering one online? Or do you think Amazon has a mail order service for fake boyfriends. Should I try Ebay?"

For this he received a rather elegant eye roll. "Go out, scope some rooms. Use that excellent gaydar of yours, and find someone, then go up and ask if they'd like to spend an evening on your arm telling small white lies in exchange for free food and a great story to tell."

"You make it sound so easy," Magnus sighed. "But who'd want that?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she laughed. "Lots of people."

"Oh, what do you know," Magnus whined. "You've been single since the 1800s."

"Well I'm twenty-nine so nice try," Catarina scoffed. "And you don't have so many friends that you can afford to lose one by calling her an old spinster."

"Sorry," Magnus sighed. He knew from her tone that she wasn't actually upset, but still he felt bad.

"My work and my son is all I need from life," Catarina continued. "But you my friend, can boost no such thing."

"Sounds nice," Magnus mused. "This whole being single and being happy about it thing. Ragnor's good at it too."

"It's lovely," she replied with a smile.

With a sigh, Magnus covered his face with his hands and groaned. "If only I'd told her I had a new girlfriend," he grumbled. "There are way more straight women than gay men out there, and somehow I can imagine a woman going along with this plan more than a guy."

"Well my friend, if I had a time machine I'd go back to earlier today just for you, and make sure you say girlfriend," Catarina told him seriously.

"If I had a time machine I would go back and never date Camille in the first place!" Magnus laughed.

"Fair enough," she chuckled. Then added with authority, "Just so you know, I expect to be kept in the loop on this. How am I supposed to live vicariously through you if I don't get any news."

"Understood," Magnus replied with a joking salute. Then he relaxed and added with a slight whine, "Oh, I just know this is all going to blow up in my face. They say don't date someone from work, and now I know why. You can't get away from them when it all falls apart."

"There, there," Catarina said in that mom voice of hers as she patted his arm consolingly. However, the huge smile on her face rather ruined the effect however.

"You have two whole days to figure this out," she tried instead. "The rest of today, all of tomorrow, and most of Saturday. Cheer up." Magnus plastered a fake smile on his face as he looked back at her. She laughed, almost choking on her coffee.

"See, who wouldn't want to fake date that adorable face?" she told him.

"Let's see," Magnus began. "Imasu, Etta, Richard, Axel, and now Camille. With the rate at which I pile up exes it would seem most of Toronto _doesn't _want to date this adorable face."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Catarina scolded him. "It's their loss, my friend."

"See, I know that's the thing to say," Magnus sighed. "But it's not actually true. It's my loss."

"I can't cheer you up if you refused to be cheered," she informed him.

"Fair point," Magnus sighed. He checked the time. "You should probably be going home to that beautiful kid of yours, and I need to hit a bar... or ten."

"Just don't look desperate," she told him. "And I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Don't be desperate," Magnus laughed. "Yeah, that's gonna be possible."

"I shall wish you luck then," she smiled at him as she stood. "Since cheer is lost on you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Magnus replied as he hugged her goodbye. "Say hi to Tobias for me."

"Will do," Catarina smiled before she turned and they walked out of the cafe together. At the corner they parted, her towards her car and Magnus towards his.

* * *

**So I actually wrote this at least 5 months ago. I just thought that I should wait for another one of my stories to end before I started uploading it, but today I decided screw that and I here we are. :) **

**My editor is CoffeeandLiterature here on fanfic and I hope you enjoy this story. :D You should check out her malec stories too! They are great despite the fact that I edit them lol.**

* * *

_Sneak Peek Chapter two_

_Then again, how bad could it really be if he showed up alone tonight? He'd make some excuse for the fictional guy's absence, and then duck out of the party early… yeah that might work. Like maybe it was fictional boyfriend guy who was sick instead of him? Oh, but that stupid blonde woman would never let him live it down! She'd smirk and tease him about making up a boyfriend, which in this case was true, but he didn't want her to know that! And even if she didn't see through him outright, Magnus would end up spending the next few months dodging her hints, and pretending to ignore her gibes._

_Thud… thud… thud…_

_There was really nothing else for it. He just had to find somebody to come to the party with him. It almost didn't matter who it was at this point! Three hours wasn't so short a time. All he needed was a gay man with no plans on a Saturday night, or in other words, no social life. Magnus groaned and hit his head on the table again. Yep he was doomed._

_Thud… thud… thud…_

_You know, in all honesty the guy didn't even have to be gay or even bi. He just had to be willing to pretend to be with Magnus for an evening. Non-homophobic date requested. Maybe he should just give up and see if he could hire a male escort?_

_Thud… thud… thud…_


	2. Blue Eyed Solution

Magnus was starting to get desperate. It was a mere three hours until his work party and he had no one - save for his cat - to take with him. The idea of calling in sick to the whole party was looking better and better every minute. Claim you're throwing up non-stop, and no one expects you to attend office parties. Oh, but he hadn't been sick yesterday and would anyone even believe him? Plus even if he got out of this one event Magnus had a feeling Camille would expect the fake boyfriend to show up to the next one. Either that or he'd have to fake break up with his fake boyfriend, and wow how had he gotten himself into this mess again?

Then again, how bad could it really be if he showed up alone tonight? He'd make some excuse for the fictional guy's absence, and then duck out of the party early… yeah that might work. Like maybe it was fictional boyfriend guy who was sick instead of him? Oh, but that stupid blonde woman would never let him live it down! She'd smirk and tease him about making up a boyfriend, which in this case was true, but he didn't want her to know that! And even if she didn't see through him outright, Magnus would end up spending the next few months dodging her hints, and pretending to ignore her gibes.

Thud… thud… thud…

There was really nothing else for it. He just had to find somebody to come to the party with him. It almost didn't matter who it was at this point! Three hours wasn't so short a time. All he needed was a gay man with no plans on a Saturday night, or in other words, no social life. Magnus groaned and hit his head on the table again. Yep he was doomed.

Thud… thud… thud…

You know, in all honesty the guy didn't even have to be gay or even bi. He just had to be willing to pretend to be with Magnus for an evening. Non-homophobic date requested. Maybe he should just give up and see if he could hire a male escort?

Thud… thud… thud…

Magnus was at this very moment seriously considering getting drunk. He was sitting at a bar stool. Over the last few days he'd spent far too much time in bars, even if he had nothing to show for it. Magnus had met only two types of guys: ones who wanted a quick hook up, and ones who ran the other way at the prospect of a first date being a work function. He hadn't even gotten to the small detail of everyone at said work function thinking it was an established relationship rather than a first date, and they'd still run for the hills at the very idea. Did no one take first dates to work functions anymore? Magnus was getting too old for this kind of drama.

Thud… thud… thud…

His head was getting sore at this point.

Thud… thud… thud...

It was stupid Camille's stupid fault! She brought out the drama everywhere she went. That leech of a woman could turn the most mundane thing in the world into a drama fit for television. Moving on so freakin fast with her Russian underwear model! Like what kind of person does that, and why did Magnus have to care this darn much? He could do better, and he knew he could do better, but she just got under his skin. It wasn't even like he wanted her back. No way in hell was he ever taking her back! At this point there was more spite to it than anything. Magnus wanted to beat her at her own game. He wanted to win the break up, as cheesy as that sounds.

Thud… thud… thud…

And he was sure doing a fine job sitting here alone banging his head against the bar counter.

Thud… thud… thud…

Maybe it was time to give up and get drunk. Three hours to the party. He could show up drunk right? What's the worst that could happen? He knew he was pathetic, but he didn't care. There was no version of these events in which he actually told Camille the truth, even if he knew she'd figure it out on her own anyway. If he didn't know better Magnus would have sworn she could read minds.

Thud… thud… thud…

Okay, enough was enough. He had to get up and face the music… or there was always the drunk option?

Thud… thud… thud…

"If you keep that up you are going to hurt yourself."

Surprised, Magnus looked up. For one perfect second he felt sure his agnostic prayers had been answered. For there, standing right in front of him, stood a guy. He was wearing a baggy black sweater that, if Magnus wasn't mistaken, had a tiny hole in one sleeve. This guy had pale skin, black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He was looking at Magnus without amusement, but rather concern. Magnus couldn't get a gay or straight reading on the guy at all, but at this point he hardly cared.

"You aren't wrong," Magnus replied, smiling.

"Why are you banging your head on the counter?" blue eyes asked. "You've been at it a while."

"Also true," Magnus replied.

"Do you always answer questions so indirectly?" blue eyes asked.

Magnus smiled. "If you actually want to know," he said. "I have a very strange problem, and until you showed up I hadn't a single hope of solving it."

"If that's a line it's not one I'm familiar with," blue eyes replied, slightly awkwardly.

Just then they were joined by another guy, this one very blonde, and for lack of a better word, jockey. He had broad shoulders and a carefree expression. What Magnus noticed first though, was how casually he touched blue eyes with an arm around his shoulders.

"We dancing or what?" the blonde guy asked. "Don't be a wallflower."

"Ummm," blue eyes continued, still looking rather confused.

Magnus decided boyfriend or not, this guy would have to do. He stood up and prepared to plead his case.

"So here's my very strange problem," Magnus began, looking blue eyes right in the face. "My crazy ex has been parading around with her Russian underwear model, and in a moment of true idiocy on my part, I told her I had a boyfriend to take to a work party that starts in two hours. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to work with her come Monday. I know it's a long shot, but I'm looking for someone willing to pretend to be my boyfriend for a few hours to prevent my work life from becoming unbearable. There's free food involved, and my undying gratitude."

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" the blonde exclaimed. For a moment Magnus was worried he'd volunteer, but then the blonde turned to the other and said. "You should totally do this."

"What, are you crazy?" the dark haired man spun round to face the blonde. "I don't even know this guy!"

"Weren't we just talking about how you need to get out more," the blonde reminded him. "Isn't this just the reason why I dragged you out of the house today?"

"Going along with a stranger's ex revenge plans was not what I had in mind," blue eyes snapped back at his friend.

"Umm… if it helps, my name is Magnus Bane," Magnus said, hope suddenly alive that tonight wouldn't ruin his life. "I'm a lawyer. I have a business card. You can google me. I'll even throw in some IOUs for future Lawyer assistance with the undying gratitude."

"Excellent!" the blonde guy exclaimed. "I can always use some help with parking tickets." With that he pulled out his phone, and seconds later he was showing blue eyes the screen. "There see. I googled Magnus Bane. He's really a lawyer," blondie continued, then turned to Magnus and added, "I'm Jace, and this reluctant shy idiot is Alec."

"Oh, thanks for that," Alec scoffed. "Real helpful, Jace!"

"Anyway," Jace said with a wicked smile. "Clary will kill me if I don't get back out there and dance with her."

"Then I'm coming with you," Alec told him firmly.

"Oh no you aren't," Jace replied angelically. "You have a date." Jace turned to Magnus and added, "About when should I expect him home?"

"Elevenish, maybe a little later?" Magnus said, a little stunned, but very happy with this turn of events.

"Perfect," Jace smiled as he turned to leave. "Have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ha! That doesn't mean much!" Alec snapped at the blonde's retreating back. "And I'm not a kid!"

"Is he always so…" Magnus wasn't quite sure how to phrase it.

"Annoying yes," Alec sighed. "He's my step brother." Then he raised his voice to try and make Jace hear too before adding, "Who is actually younger than me!"

"I see," Magnus chuckled.

"Okay, so he's only five months younger than me, but it still counts!" Alec pouted. Magnus couldn't help but smile. This guy was cute. Gay, straight, bi, in or out of a relationship, Magnus had quite literally no idea, but cute he knew for sure.

"So you said there's food?" Alec inquired. "At this not-a-date?"

"It's a staff party for the whole firm," Magnus explained. "Something about celebrating years of excellent lawyering or something. It's catered."

"Alright then," Alec said solemnly as if he were heading for the gallows.

"You really don't have to," Magnus spoke softly. "I mean, that brother of yours kinda pushed you into it, and I don't want-"

"Oh no, we're doing this," Alec stated firmly. "Or Jace will never let me hear the end of it."

"That I believe," Magnus replied. "So one evening out to save face for both of us, then?"

"Looks that way," Alec replied.

"First things first," Magnus said, looking his date up and down with a keen eye. "Let's go shopping!" And suddenly Alec face fell. He looked like he was being sentenced to a fate worse than death.

"I take it you don't like shopping?" Magnus inquired.

"What gave me away?" Alec laughed.

"Well the holey sweater was my first clue," Magnus replied. "But it was the expression on your face at the prospect of shopping that really did it."

"I have a nice suit at home," Alec suggested. "I could just go get it."

"And by nice suit you mean?" Magnus asked worried.

"My sister bought it for me," Alec confessed.

"Ah so your sister likes shopping?" Magnus smiled.

"She loves shopping," Alec corrected him.

"Do you want to meet at the party then?" Magnus asked. "Or should I pick you up?"

"If this is a real date you can pick me up," Alec replied. "If this is a fake date so my brother and your ex stop teasing us, then I'll meet you there."

"Whichever would make you more comfortable is fine by me," Magnus replied with a smile. He was feeling far too grateful to push his luck.

"I'll meet you there then," Alec said. "Where is it exactly?"

"The Ramada hotel."

"Okay," Alec said. "And you said two hours right?" Magnus nodded. "See you then." And with a smile, Alec moved back out onto the dance floor. Magnus watched him join up with Jace once more and exchanged a few words before moving towards the exit.

Magnus found himself oddly curious about what had just taken place, though it was probably nothing. Even if it was just for tonight, Magnus found himself rather intrigued by Alec. He was stunning in a simple kinda way, and with that baggy sweater he felt rather wholesome. Magnus decided right then and there that he would be a perfect gentleman tonight.

Very glad now that he hadn't begun drinking, Magnus got into his car and drove home to get ready for dinner. All the while thinking idly of his rather surprisingly good fortune at meeting Alec. Clearly Alec was not someone who often went to bars, and therefore, the changes of them running into each other had to be extremely small. The whole situation didn't quite feel real. In fact, if he was a gambling sort of man, Magnus might have thought it was the perfect time to buy a lottery ticket.

* * *

**What do you think of how they meet? I had a couple different ideas for them meeting but this is the one that stuck. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if you are following any of my other stories sorry for the super slow updates. Just know I am working on it! :D**

* * *

_Sneak Peek Chapter 3_

_It took a great deal of energy to sit there and try not to panic. Magnus come up with one rational explanation after another as to why Alec was running so late. Round and round they went as the clock continued to tick._

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

_"Goes the clock," Magnus sighed, dropping his face into his hands. So much for his good luck._

_With determination Magnus got up from his chair and began moving towards the doors. He couldn't wait anymore. It was time to face the music. He had to decide between faking sick, pretend break up or just getting wasted and giving up. He didn't like any of his options._

_But just then the doors burst open. Magnus turned to see Alec, out of breath but very much present._

_"Sorry," Alec began breathing hard. "I'm- late." He stopped to breath again. "Car- broke down. Didn't have- your- number- to text- and tell you."_

_"Did you run here?" Magnus gasped, stunned._

_"Ran- from- my car," Alec answered, his breathing getting easier as he stood there though he was clearly still catching his breath._


	3. Date for the Evening

He was dressed in one of his finer suits. He was in black pants, a royal purple shirt with white coat and silver threaded embellishments. He had a bow tie that matched the jacket all he was missing was a date. Magnus currently sat in the lobby of the Ramada hotel, waiting for Alec to show up. It was past the time when Alec could be early or on time, and Magnus was trying to tell himself that Alec was just running late. Maybe he'd gotten caught in traffic? Or finding his suit could have taken longer than he'd expected? After all, Alec didn't look like one who wear such often.

It took a great deal of energy to sit there and try not to panic. Magnus came up with one rational explanation after another as to why Alec was running so late. Round and round they went as the clock continued to tick.

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

"Goes the clock," Magnus sighed, dropping his face into his hands. So much for his good luck.

With determination Magnus got up from his chair and began moving towards the doors. He couldn't wait anymore. It was time to face the music. He had to decide between faking sick, pretend to break up, or just getting wasted and giving up. He didn't like any of his options.

But just then the doors burst open. Magnus turned to see Alec, out of breath, but very much present.

"Sorry," Alec began breathing hard. "I'm- late." He stopped to breath again. "Car- broke down. Didn't have- your- number- to text- and tell you."

"Did you run here?" Magnus gasped, stunned.

"Ran- from- my car," Alec answered, his breathing getting easier as he stood there, though he was clearly still catching his breath.

"Sit down!" Magnus gestured, amazed, and touched that Alec had been so interested in this fake date to run far enough to be so winded.

"I'm okay," Alec said, though he did sit down. It was only then that Magnus noticed Alec's suit. It seemed his sister did indeed have good taste. Alec too had on black pants, but his white was shirt. His suit jacket was sapphire blue coat with black silk lapels, and black silk bowtie.

"I like your suit," Magnus told him with a smile.

"It represents an entire day spent at my sister's mercy," Alec replied with a nod.

"I think it was well worth it," Magnus replied. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Alec smiled. Then a moment later, after he'd caught his breath he added, "Okay, I'm good. How late am I?"

"Fashionably late," Magnus replied easily. "Don't worry."

Alec stood up, and Magnus held out an arm to him. Such a slight thing, but for some reason Magnus was very aware of where their arms intertwined, and he realized very quickly that he was attracted to Alec. Being a gentleman tonight was going to take a little more effort than he'd initially thought.

"Shall we go?" Alec asked, and Magnus lead the way through the main doors and into the large formal room. The ceiling was high, and right at the center of it towering over everything was a stunning crystal chandelier. It was smaller where it attached to the ceiling, but fanned out with long beans of glistening crystal linking the two rings and dangling down at the bottom. Below the chandelier seemed to be a dance floor though no one was currently dancing. Instead all the lawyers were standing around drinking what looked to be wine out of tiny flouts. Around the edges of the room were small round tables with high crystal vases with white roses as centerpieces. Near the tables and scattered about the room were men and woman dressed like butlers holding silver trays of more wine flouts and what looked to be finger food.

"Wow," Alec whispered.

"If you think this is impressive, you should have seen last years party," Magnus replied.

"I doubt it could have topped this," Alec said in awe.

"Trust me it did," Magnus countered. "The chocolate fountains alone were something spectacular."

"You lawyers sure know how to live, don't you," Alec stated, smiling with a slight shake of his head.

They walked past a woman carrying a food tray, and Alec took three of whatever was there, eating them all quite quickly. "And you sure know how to eat!" he exclaimed. "Those are delicious."

Magnus was glad Alec looked to be having a good time. He'd hate to have dragged the poor guy here just to make him miserable.

With Magnus watching Alec, and Alec turning his head every which way to try and take in the whole room at once, neither of them noticed her approach.

"Magnus!" a sharp and horrible female voice fell on his ears from behind. "You came! And let me guess this is the boyfriend you told me about."

Magnus glanced at Alec, and by the look on his face he seemed to guess who it was.

"Turn young man," she said. "Let me look at you."

Magnus's jaw clenched. Why did she have to be so rude!? Stupid horrible woman and her stupid horribly hot underwear model. Anton was, of course, at her side or rather on her arm.

"Ah yes, can't even blame you for this one huh Magnus," Camille winked at me. "Just as bad as me it seems."

"And what do you mean by that?" Magnus scoffed.

"Moving on so quickly," she smiled. "One might even say there was some overlap." She winked.

It took Magnus a whole ten seconds to figure out what she meant, and then he was furious. If not for Alec's arm in his Magnus might have done something stupid. He felt like one of those cartoons when their face becomes a bright red tea kettle about to burst.

"I'm bored Magnus," Alec said very firmly. "Do you have any more interesting friends than this?"

Magnus could have kissed him. The look of annoyance on Camille's face was absolutely priceless.

"How dare you boy," Camille huffed. "I'm not boring!"

Alec pulled on Magnus's arm in the opposite direction from her, and Magnus gratefully let himself be led.

After a few moments they were far enough away as to not see her anymore. Magnus let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thank you," Magnus told Alec with as much genuine emotion as he could manage. "She hates not having the last word," Magnus chuckled. "I bet she's still fuming. This is perfect."

"No problem," Alec smiled. "After all, that is why I'm here isn't it? What did she mean about that overlapping thing anyway?"

"She's comparing her moving on with Anton and me with you, and implying I cheated just like she did," Magnus growled. "Urg! What did I see in that evil woman I'll never know!"

"If Jace has taught me anything I think the answer to that question is boobs," Alec stated. Magnus couldn't help bursting into laughter at his reply.

"Did you really just say that?" Magnus laughed.

"Hey, just because I don't understand the attraction, doesn't mean I can't observe it in others," Alec answered.

"A gentleman, and a scholar," Magnus stated.

"And your date for the evening," Alec smiled.

"Lucky me," Magnus grinned.

"I don't know about you, but I say we track down another one of those guys dressed in black and white carrying food," Alec said with conviction. Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"Your wish is my command," Magnus stated as he looked around to try and spot a waiter.

"Oh, these are good too!" Alec exclaimed as he stuffed a few of whatever was on the tray into his mouth.

"Don't attend many catered events I take it?" Magnus smiled.

"First one," Alec mumbled through his mouth full of food.

Magnus chuckled and had a few himself. He found finger food for dinner a tedious way to eat, but it meant everyone could mingle and chat during the event so it's what his bosses had gone with. In fact, it was what they did every year.

Just then Magnus spotted someone at his office that he actually liked, and decided that as long as he was going to lie he might as well do it right.

Walking up behind her Magnus patted her arm. Tessa turned and smiled at him.

"Hello," she said. "Great food this year isn't it?"

"Defnietly!" Alec agreed.

"Tessa, this is my boyfriend Alec," Magnus said gesturing to them both. "Alec, Tessa."

"Nice to meet you, Alec," Tessa said with a smile. Her long brown hair was up in a tight bun tonight, and she had on a beautiful sparkling grey dress with a tasteful neckline.

"You as well," Alec replied.

"Camille told me you'd be bringing someone," she said, but there was no hint of anything but kindness in her eyes. That was what he liked about Tessa. No matter how close to the she-devil she got she always managed to remain herself.

"Where has Magnus been hiding you," Ragnor voice boomed from behind. Magnus turned to see his friend.

"My closet," Magnus replied flatly, turning to face his friend.

"Nonsense," Ragnor chuckled. "You ran out of that place years ago."

"Ha ha," Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend, before turning to introduce him to Alec.

"This is Ragnor Fell," Magnus said. "He was my mentor when I joined the firm."

"And now I'm always here when you need to be humbled," Ragnor said with a chuckle.

"I know someone like that," Alec laughed. "It's a good quality in a friend. Keeps your head from getting too big."

"I like him," Ragnor told Magnus bluntly.

"So tell us," Tessa chimed in. "Where did you guys meet?" Magnus was only worried for a moment before Alec's perfect answer made him realize he was worried for nothing.

"The one and only time I've been to a bar," Alec replied. "I saw this guy repeatedly banging his head against the counter. No drink in sight, and I just had to figure out why a sober, good looking type could have so many problems as to actually try to given himself brain damage."

"Oh my," Tessa laughed. "Quite the story teller, aren't you."

"So did you unravel the mystery?" Ragnor asked.

"I'd double booked myself for court dates again," Magnus explained quickly, only slightly worried Alec would outright add that his event happened only hours ago, and had been in relation to the party they were currently attending.

"Oh, I remember that," Tessa said. Then she paused as if counting. "But that was months and months ago."

"You asked how we met," Alec replied easily. "Not how we started dating."

"I see," Tessa smiled. "Well do tell."

Alec turned to face Magnus and added, "Ah, but he tells it so much better than me."

"I highly doubt that," Ragnor scoffed. "Magnus can make even the most interesting of stories duller than dry toast."

"Nah, that can't be possible," Alec laughed lightly. "A really good story tells itself."

"Not when Magnus is the one doing the telling," Ragnor roared with laughter. "And I can prove it." He turned to Magnus sharply and instructed him to retell the same story Alec had just told them.

"I sense a trap," Magnus stated, feeling slightly ganged up on.

"Not at all," Ragnor grinned. "I just want you to make a fool of yourself in front of this new human you've introduced into the group for my own amusement. In what way is that a trap?"

Well at least Alec was laughing, which Magnus supposed was a good thing. With a deep breath Magnus began his tale. "So I was at a bar, right, and this guy came up and asked me - or wait - I was at a bar banging my head on the counter, yes that's better so anyway he said hi and I said hi and we talked for a bit."

"Wow," Alec mouthed clearly trying to hold back a smile.

"In future, I shall address all my questions to the one who can answer most eloquently," Ragnor laughed as he turned to Alec.

"Oh whatever," Magnus dismissed his friend with a hand. "Of course, it would be bad with you all staring at me like that, and no time to prepare."

"Alec didn't have any time to prepare," Ragnor reminded him. "And everyone was looking at him as well."

"Okay come on guys," Alec smiled. "Cut him some slack."

"But where's the fun in that?" Ragnor complained.

"Kindness isn't about fun," Tessa answered.

"Always the mothering touch, huh, Tessa," Ragnor turned to her. "Ever since you had those kids I've lost an ally."

"Don't exaggerate," Tessa replied. "I was never really much of an ally before the kids." She laughed lightly. "

"Speaking of kids, though, I really must get home."

"You had potential," Ragnor counted. "And I needed all the potential allies I could get. There are only so many people willing to help me humble the Great Magnus Bane."

"Pfft," Magnus scoffed, waving away the praise. "The Great. As if."

"Maybe we should call him the Clueless Bane instead," Tessa laughed.

"Oh, come on," Magnus grumbled.

"I'd say a good first step would be to find him another outlet than banging his head on a desk when things don't go his way," Alec chuckled.

"You know, you make a fair point," Ragnor mused. "I hadn't quite noticed the frequency with which he did that."

"I do hate to leave such an interesting conversation, but I really must be going," Tessa sighed. "I have to relieve the babysitter." She smiled and waved before adding, "Nice to meet you Alec. See you guys Monday." Then she turned and walked off towards the exit.

"Now that she's gone," Ragnor whispered once Tessa was out of earshot. "How did you two really meet?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, clearly confused.

"Ragnor knows I was looking for a date for tonight," Magnus whispered back.

"I see," Alec smiled. "Well everything we already said is true expect the timeline. That bar scene was earlier today."

"Cuttin' it pretty close, didn't ya," Ragnor chuckled. Then he added in a whisper. "What did Camille think?"

"She was the exact combination of annoyed and jealous as I expected her to be," Magnus replied. "Alec was amazing. Didn't let her get the last word in." Magnus grinned.

"Ooh, I would have liked to have seen that!" Ragnor exclaimed.

"You might get to," Magnus said, gesturing behind his friend. Ragnor turned to see Camille's platinum blonde hair approaching.

"Magnus there you are," Camille chirped as she got closer. "I was hoping to see you again before you left." The way she was waving reminded Magnus of a barbie doll.

"Ah Camille," Magnus said flatly. "What a displeasure to see you."

"Now now," Camille scoffed. "There's no need for that."

Magnus didn't reply. He just wanted to get away from this situation.

"I just came to talk to Alec," she smiled.

"Why?" Magnus asked suspiciously.

"Well you said he was possessive, and wouldn't be up for anything," Camille said, easily. "And I just wanted to confirm with him."

"Let me put this in words you can understand spider," Magnus said firmly and rather louder than he probably should have. "Neither of us will ever be part of your sex-capades no matter how you decide to ask. GIVE IT UP!"

She seemed totally unperturbed as she replied. "I didn't quite believe it you know. I mean you'd said it, but I figured you were making it up to avoid me. Then you show up with him and it got me wondering." She paused and all Magnus's muscles tightened. "Maybe he proves nothing. Maybe you just picked a guy up at a bar. I mean it's an easy enough thing to do…"

Magnus couldn't reply. He didn't even know if he was too mad to speak, or to afraid to speak. He just knew his throat wouldn't make sound.

"You can't have him," Alec's firm voice broke the silence. "He's mine." And then to Magnus's utter astonishment, Alec's hands were touching his face, holding it gently as he moved closer. He only had a split second to come to realize what was happening before the kiss was upon him.

Magnus couldn't stop his bodies reactions. He melted a little, his hands going up to hold Alec as his lips moved gently with Alec's.

And then it was over. Alec had pulled away to face Camille. "Go away," Alec said firmly.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the late update. Life's been crazy for both me and my editor so chapters are gonna be slow for now. **

**So what did you think of Alec's sass? How rates his fake boyfriend points? Leave me a review and let me know. :)**

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 4

"You parents didn't help you?" Alec asked.

"They died when I was very young," Magnus replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alec said, looking more upset than Magnus felt about the topic.

"It's alright," Magnus smiled, trying to assure him. "It was a long time ago now."

"Who do you think of as your family then?" Alec asked next.

"What do you mean?" Magnus replied.

"I mean everyone has someone they call home," Alec said easily. It was such a simple question, though never before had Magnus once considered it.

"That's quite a wise thing to say, Alec," Magnus said to him kindly, that easy smile once again playing on his face.


	4. A Real Shot

Magnus hadn't expected a kiss, but he welcomed it. What Alec lacked in experience he made up for with flare. Magnus was still trying to pull himself back down to reality when he saw Alec turned to face Camille. He was staring her down as if she was a bull, not even blinking. Magnus was amazed.

"Well, I say," Camille said, a bit affronted.

"I believe that's your cue to leave," Ragnor said calmly.

"See you later then, Magnus," Camille said, still looking slightly stunned.

No one spoke as they watched her move out of ear shot.

"If the drinks weren't already free the next round would be on me!" Ragnor exclaimed. "That was epic. I've never seen that look on her face before, ever. You rock Alec."

"Thanks," Alec said awkwardly as a beautiful pink blush appeared across his face.

"I agree," Magnus exclaimed. He couldn't believe his good luck. It felt like this man was the answer to all his problems. Who else could have handled Camille like that?

"You single Alec?" Ragnor asked bluntly, breaking the moment.

Alec was clearly taken aback but answered awkwardly, "Yeah."

"Good," Ragnor firmly replied. "Do me a favour and give this bimbo a real shot would ya?" Ragnor gestured towards Magnus. "He's really not so bad once you get to know him. Even if he has a habit of starting things off with fake date invites, and bruised foreheads." Alec laughed, but Magnus was mortified. What the hell was Ragnor playing at!

"That's enough out of you," Magnus said, shooing his friend away with both hands. If he wasn't careful Ragnor would drive Alec away just when things were getting interesting.

"Remember it's a real date," Ragnor whispered with a wink before caving to Magnus physically pushing him away.

"Why I otta," Magnus muttered. Then he turned to Alec. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Ragnor is just being… well Ragnor."

Alec laughed. "It's fine," he said. "I like your friend. He's funny." Alec was smiling at him, and then Magnus realized he was also smiling, without even trying.

"So tell me a little about yourself then," Alec said, after a moment, linking his arm with Magnus's once again.

"Oh, not much to tell," Magnus shrugged.

"I'm sure that's not true," Alec smiled. Magnus waved a dismissive hand, but Alec persisted. "I thought lawyers were all stuffy rich shirts, but you strike me as something else entirely. Did you always want to be a lawyer?"

"The short answer is scholarship," Magnus shrugged. "It was what I was good at so it's where I could get funding."

"You parents didn't help you?" Alec asked.

"They died when I was very young," Magnus replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alec said, looking more upset than Magnus felt about the topic.

"It's alright," Magnus smiled, trying to assure him. "It was a long time ago now."

"Who do you think of as your family then?" Alec asked next.

"What do you mean?" Magnus replied.

"I mean everyone has someone they call home," Alec said easily. It was such a simple question, though never before had Magnus once considered it.

"That's quite a wise thing to say, Alec," Magnus said to him kindly, that easy smile once again playing on his face.

"Is this you avoiding the question?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just pondering," Magnus mused. As they were talking they'd been walking around side by side, Alec taking samples of bacon wrapped scallops off any catering tray they passed along the way, exclaiming about how delicious they were.

"As much as I hate to admit it, probably Ragnor," Magnus chuckled. "Though you aren't allowed to tell him. And then Catarina."

"Who is she?" Alec asked.

"An old friend," Magnus answered. "She's a nurse at the hospital nearby. She has a son named Tobias."

"What's she like?" Alec inquired.

"Motherly," Magnus chuckled. "And kind. That is when she isn't mocking me."

"Sounds like family to me," Alec smiled at him, squeezing his arm gently.

"You're turn," Magnus countered. "Who is home to you?"

"Well my parents are divorced," Alec replied. "Mom and dad split custody until we were all eighteen and got to decide where we go. I solved the whole taking sides thing by moving in with Jace and Clary, but my sister and little brother still go back and forth."

"Sounds complicated," Magnus replied.

"Most families are," Alec stated.

"Jace was the one I met with you at the bar right?" Magnus inquired.

"Yeah."

"So who is Clary?"

"His wife," Alec explained. "Of four years, but they've been together even longer than that. High school sweethearts."

"Isn't that cute," Magnus grinned.

"Yeah yeah," Alec groaned.

"Not a fan I see?" Magnus smirked.

"I'm glad they're happy," Alec said. "It's just hard being the third wheel to Mr and Mrs Soulmate all the time."

"Very fair," Magnus chuckled.

They walked in silence for a while just taking in the decor. It was a black and silver theme, as the tables rotated in either shimmering silver cloth, or black depending on the placement in the room. But Magnus was most surprised by how much he was enjoying Alec's company, even the silent kind. There was just something calming about the man's presence.

"What do you do for a living if you don't mind my asking?" Magnus finally broke the silence.

Alec quickly finished chewing the mini quiche, he'd shoved in his mouth before speaking. "Don' mind," he mumbled before he swallowed. "I have BA in English, for all the good it's done me," Alec laughed, his speech no longer marred by the consumption of hors d'oeuvres. "I just always loved stories," Alec continued smiling. "From Shakespeare to The Little Mermaid. But once school ended I had a hard time using my degree. I've gotten a couple writing jobs, an article here, a play review there, but in general not an easy niche to break into."

"But a worthy one," Magnus replied. "This does explain why you are so much better at telling stories than I am."

Alec laughed. "Maybe," he said. "Though, I think part of that was you playing along with your friend."

"I wish," Magnus laughed. "I'm not very good at spontaneous and coherent. Well prepared I could probably convince you that the sky is orange, but on the spot I'm lucky if I get the facts lined up in the correct order."

Alec was grinning. In that way people do when they are trying not to smile. It was a good look on him. "That's adorable," Alec giggled.

"Oh hush," Magnus groaned. "I'm a professional, and well established successful lawyer. I am not adorable."

"Why choose family law then?" Alec asked. "Why not criminal or corporate?"

"Divorce is quite the money maker," Magnus laughed. "And I do love the looks on parents' faces when I tell them they have full legal custody over their kid."

"You mean like when one parent gets custody over the other in a divorce?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus replied. "I mean like adoption, even surrogacy and paternity tests sometimes." Alec responded with a slight 'oh' and Magnus continued. "That friend of mine, Caterina. I helped her adopt her son. He was abandoned at the hospital she was working at and she got attached, but she almost lost him to social services."

"And you saved the day," Alec grinned, pointing to Magnus. "Adorable."

"Pfft," Magnus replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. Alec just chuckled softly.

It was only then that Magnus noticed how empty the room was. Where had the time gone? Sure, Magnus knew the early homeward bound like Tessa had left a while ago, but surely that didn't mean it was this late? But it must be. The last few stragglers like them were swallowing one last galp of champagne before heading for the exit. The catering staff was sneaking the last few desserts off the trays before tidying up.

"It seems the party ended without us," Alec said.

"I didn't even notice," Magnus marveled. For the first time that night, Magnus pulled out his phone to check the time. It was well past eleven o'clock.

"Oh, I think I lied to your brother," Magnus said. "And by that I mean I definitely lied to him."

"About what?" Alec asked.

"About when I'd get you home," Magnus replied.

Alec laughed with real gusto now, checking the time as well before adding. "I'm not Cinderella," he chuckled. "I promise midnight will have no magical effect on me."

"I think you might be," Magnus smiled. "And who knows what will happen if I don't get you home by midnight."

"Oh please," Alec rolled his eyes sarcastically. "My car broke down on the way. If we are going with your crazy theory then wouldn't that mean my car would turn into a pumpkin, aka break down later tonight?"

Magnus pouted. "Oh come on," he whined. "That was a great thing you just ruined." Alec shrugged.

"Just cause I love stories doesn't mean I want to live in one," he said.

"Spoil sport," Magnus grumbled.

"Jace will deal no matter when I get home," Alec stated. "Besides he'll be questioning me for days anyway to make sure I went out with you instead of to a bookstore or something, so being home late will just confirm I didn't chicken out." Alec grinned. "Cause most retail stores are long closed by now."

"Such a schemer!" Magnus mused.

"Hey, you grow up with a pile of nosey siblings and you see how long you last without learning a scheme or two," Alec countered.

"Fair," Magnus laughed.

"I suppose we really should be leaving though," Alec offered, as the only people left at the party now were working the event. "I mean, the staff wanna go home."

"Can I offer you a ride?" Magnus asked.

"That would be great," Alec said looking relieved, and together they turned and began walking towards the exit.

"Where did your car break down anyway?" Magnus asked.

"Just a few blocks over," Alec said. "I managed to get it kinda parked by the side of the road before it breathed its last." He sighed looking resigned. "I'll have to come get it tomorrow somehow."

"I have a friend with a tow-truck," Magnus offered. "If you want I could ask him to meet you tomorrow and help."

"Thanks!" Alec said, clearly relieved. "That would be great."

"Just text me the exact location of your car and when," Magnus said.

"Um," Alec began. Magnus just blinked, confused by the look on his face. "I don't have your number."

"Oh right!" Magnus laughed. "How silly of me. Here." And he pulled out his phone, opened it to contacts and handed it to Alec.

"Thanks," Alec replied, as he handed the phone back with the new contact. Magnus quickly sent Alec a text so he'd have the number. He heard a bing just seconds later from the pocket of Alec's jacket.

They turned a corner and Magnus's car came into view. Sitting there was his Audi R8. Magnus had it custom painted. Though he'd kept most of the factory colours, Magnus had a metallic burnt orange painted on the body, and wing and side air ducts were painted metallic black. The two bucket seats inside Magnus custom ordered Italian black leather with yellow stitching. That sports car had been his big expensive present to himself, after winning his first major case. "And here we are," Magnus said, gesturing to his car.

"This is yours?" Alec asked, clearly a little stunned.

"Um yeah," Magnus mumbled. "Why?"

"Cause this car's insane," Alec exclaimed.

"It's my guilty pleasure car," Magnus replied. "Once I could afford such things I kinda went a little crazy."

"I can understand why!" Alec agreed. "I'm so glad you never saw my car. Compared to this it's just scrap metal!"

"Well maybe that's why it broke down," Magnus chuckled. He walked around to the passenger side and held the door open for Alec, who blushed but got in. Moving around the car again, Magnus got into the driver's side.

"Now where to?" Magnus asked. Alec gave him the address and Magnus started the car.

Magnus thought of a dozen questions he could ask as he drove, but never once opened his mouth to speak. The one thing he knew was that he wanted to see Alec again; he just wasn't sure how to go about doing it. He still hadn't figured out the 'how' of it when he parked in front of Alec's house.

"Home sweet home," Magnus said as he turned off the engine.

"Thanks again," Alec smiled.

"Are you kidding!" Magnus said. "I should be the one thanking you. You were amazing tonight, Alec."

"It was fun," Alec smiled. "I'm glad Jace and Camille forced our hands."

"What can I say," Magnus laughed. "Those blondes really are a hazard." He congratulated himself when Alec laughed out loud.

"Oh, what's the name of this friend of yours with the tow truck?" Alec asked.

"Scott," Magnus replied. "Speaking of, I should text him now or I'll forget."

"It's so late," Alec answered quickly. "Don't bug him now. Just text me in the morning when you've heard from him is fine."

"If you like," Magnus said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Alec smiled, as he reached for the car door. "Thanks again for the ride."

A thousand words got stuck in Magnus's throat as he watched his miracle date walk away.

* * *

**And 8 months later she updated... lol. Yeah I know guys I wasn't sure if I'd ever update this story again either but here we are. Quarantine has given me endless time to kill and what do I do with endless time: I write.**

**I've even written enough to give you a Sneak peek. La gasp! lol**

* * *

_Sneak Peek Chapter 5_

"Morning sunshine," Jace's voice sniggered as Alec entered the kitchen. Alec replied with a non-commital noise. "You were out late. Did you have a good time?"

And without wanting to, Alec smiled. "Yeah," he said.

"Excellent," Jace grinned. "Cause you needed it, Mr Shut in."

"Yeah," Alec whined. "That so isn't fair. Just cause you haven't been single since tenth grade doesn't mean you get to give any of us single people a hard time."

"Oh yes it does," Clary's voice joined in. Alec turned to see her making coffee over by the kettle. "Oh and guess what?"

"Oh I have a feeling I don't wanna know," Alec groaned.

"Simon texted me this morning," Clary grinned. "And the set up went great! I'm predicting you'll be promoted from 3rd wheel to 5th wheel in no time at all."

"Fabulous," Alec said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.


	5. 5th Wheel

Alec was doing his best not to make a sound, seeing as it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Even so he refused to go to bed without brushing his teeth first. Unfortunately all that separated the bathroom from Clary and Jace's bedroom was a single wall which he knew from experience wasn't terribly sound proof. Still if he used his phone as a flashlight instead of flipping the one switch that turned on the fan and light together maybe he could keep the love birds sleeping.

Bang. The plastic water glass fell on the floor.

Alec swore under his breath. He hadn't anticipated the clumpy factor paired with bad lighting. Then again maybe they hadn't noticed. Reaching down slowly Alec picked it up and put it back, before tiptoeing down the hall into his own bedroom.

Finally collapsing on his bed, Alec breathed a sigh of relief. Even if they woke up now he could just pretend to be asleep. There would be no teasing tonight. Not that he would be spared tomorrow, but one problem at a time.

It took a while for Alec's mind to slow down enough to fall asleep. He kept going thinking about the events of the day over and over again, of all the things he'd done and not done.

Alec had almost not believed how brave he'd been when facing Camille. There was just something about that woman he disliked. She was so full of herself, like she knew when she walked into a room nothing else mattered. It made Alec mad just thinking about the arrogance of it. He wondered if that was what had given him the bravery to kiss Magnus. Which made him wonder why Magnus hadn't tried to kiss him at the end of the night. Magnus had probably not been interested that way or maybe Alec was just that bad at it. Yeah that was probably it.

Besides, could a rich, Audi R8 owning, lawyer even be interested in someone like him in the first place? Alec doubted it. He wasn't impoverished by any means, but he certainly wasn't rich. He had student loans and no hope of making his resulting degree into a career that could pay for those loans. He hadn't had the guts to tell Magnus what he actually did for a living. Sure, everything he said was true; it had just been a long time since Alec had gotten a literature job. These days he was more into waiting tables than writing columns.

Even so it had been a perfect night and Alec would never forget it. Nor would he forget that kiss. Whether it had meant anything to Magnus or not, Alec would hold tonight in his heart nevertheless.

The sun shining in, those the curtains he'd forgotten to close, woke Alec much earlier than he'd have wanted. Groaning, Alec got up and closed the curtains then tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. He was awake. With a sigh, Alec pulled himself out of bed and went in search of something to eat.

"Morning sunshine," Jace's voice sniggered as Alec entered the kitchen. Alec replied with a non-commital noise. "You were out late. Did you have a good time?"

And without wanting to, Alec smiled. "Yeah," he said.

"Excellent," Jace grinned. "Cause you needed it, Mr Shut in."

"Hey," Alec whined. "That so isn't fair. Just cause you haven't been single since tenth grade doesn't mean you get to give any of us single people a hard time."

"Oh yes it does," Clary's voice joined in. Alec turned to see his sister-in-law making coffee over by the kettle. "Oh and guess what?"

"Oh I have a feeling I don't wanna know," Alec groaned.

"Simon texted me this morning," Clary grinned. "And the set up went great! I'm predicting you'll be promoted from 3rd wheel to 5th wheel in no time at all."

"Fabulous," Alec said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Simon had been Clary's best friend since they were both still in diapers. And to Alec great horror Clary had decided to set Simon up with his baby sister. What had been even more surprising however was that Izzy had gone along with it.

Alec laid his head down on the table with a dull thud, deciding in that moment that he could have today. Tomorrow he'd get back to real life, but today he was just gonna wallow.

"Oh please don't be so melodramatic," Jace said, too chipper for Alec's taste.

"And why not," Alec replied, his eyes closed with his forehead still on the table.

"You said last night went great," Jace reminded him. "So does that mean you're gonna see Magnus again?"

"I doubt it," Alec answered. "Though he did say he'd get his friend to help tow my car, he didn't say anything about me seeing him again."

"Oh come now, that doesn't mean anything," Jace countered. "You just have to be the bigger man and ask him out first."

"It was a fake date, Jace," Alec sighed, lifting his head to glare at his brother. "Fake, not genuine, counterfeit, a forgey, a sham, not real."

"As if," Jace waved his hand dismissively. "I saw the way the guy looked at you."

"Whatever," Alec groaned. "Clary is there enough coffee for me?"

"I suppose," she smiled. Taking pity on him enough to even walk over and hand him a mug full of steaming coffee.

"You know you are my favourite right?" Alec said as he sipped the beautiful beverage. Clary chuckled.

"You only have one sister-in-law," Jace reminded him. "Unless Max's eighth grade class is suddenly doing nuptials." He laughed at his own joke. "Not much to say she's your favourite."

"Sister-in-law my ass," Alec snorted. "You two have been together so long she's just my sister. And my favourite sister."

"Still you only have two sisters," Jace continued to ruin Alec's mood.

"And only one of them brings me coffee," Alec remarked. "Aka my favourite."

"You snooze you loose," Clary told her husband, with a laugh.

"And on that note some of us have to go to work," Jace said before kissing his wife goodbye and headed towards the door. "See you both tonight." Clary replied by wishing him a good day at work and then the door closed behind him.

The moment he left, Alec saw Clary's face fall and knew at once what was wrong. "Nothing again this month too huh?"

"I just don't understand what's wrong," Clary sighed. "But nevermind this isn't your problem, Alec." She tried to force a smile.

"Yeah none of that," Alec said. "You two are family and family problems are always my problems. What did the doctor say?"

"Still waiting on results," Clary sighed. "Just sucks."

"Yeah," Alec said, unsure what else he could say in this situation.

He was saved from having to try and come up with more ways to cheer up his favourite sister, when his phone went off. Reaching automatically for it Alec read the message.

'Scott got back to me,' Magnus's text read. 'He said he's free anytime this morning if that works for you.'

'Thanks,' Alec texted back. 'This morning works fine.' He then added the street he'd parked his car on.

"Hey Clary," Alec said looking up from his phone. "Can I trouble you for a ride?"

"Jace just took our car to work," Clary reminded him.

"Oh right," Alec groaned. "It's fine. I'll bus or something."

"What happened to your car?"

"It broke down on my way to the party last night," Alec said.

"Oh right you were saying Magnus's friend was going to tow it for you right?" Clary remembered. Alec nodded.

"The only problem now being how to get to my car," Alec sighed.

"This friend of Magnus's is driving there yes?" Clary said. Alec nodded again. "Why doesn't he pick you up? Since you are both going to the same place."

"Good idea," Alec said and quickly pulled out his phone to text Magnus and to his great relief this seemed to be possible.

'I'm sorry Alec,' Magnus's next text read. 'I should have realized you'd have no way of getting to your car and suggested Scott pick you up from the start.' Alec replied telling him it was all good and thanks again for calling his friend with the tow truck.

After finishing his coffee and eating a piece of toast Alec decided pajamas weren't suitable attire to leave the house in and thus changed into a pair of old jeans and his favourite sweater. He was ready just in time. Through the window Alec saw a big truck with a towing hook on the back, pull up right in front of the house. Assuming that was the man he was looking for, Alec grabbed his wallet and ran out the door.

"You Alec?" the guy sitting on the driver's seat said and Alec approached the passenger door.

"That would be me," Alec replied. "Scott right?"

The man chuckled. He wasn't at all what Alec had expected in a tow truck driver. For some reason Alec always imagined truck drivers to be short, slightly overweight guys with beards. Even while sitting down Alec could tell that Scott was tall. He was also thin, almost slight with shady light blonde hair down to his shoulders.

"Names Woosley," he said. "Magnus just doesn't ever call me that." He gestured for Alec to get in instead of them talking through the open window and Alec obliged.

"How come?" Alec asked as he fastened his seat belt.

"Well Scott is my last name," Woosley explained. "And when I was a kid I didn't like my first name. I went by Scott so that's how Magnus met me."

"You guys must go way back then," Alec inquired.

"Since grade school," Woolsey answered. "Before he went and got all successful on me." He chuckled again. It was an easy going kinda laugh and Alec instantly decided that these two friends were total opposites. For if Magnus had been this easy going of a person, he would never have let Camille get to him enough to end up searching for a fake boyfriend yesterday.

"Thanks again for helping me with my car," Alec said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Woosely smiled. "I had the morning free anyway."

They drove in silence for a while after that. Alec wasn't sure what else there was to say and Woosely seemed focused on the road, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

When they reached the street in question, Woolsey parked and they both got out. Alec opened his poor pathetic car and moments later Woolsey had the hood open.

"How old is this car?" he asked.

"You mean this pile of scrap metal?" Alec replied lightly.

"Well yeah but I didn't want to be rude," Woolsey said, still looking dubious.

"Nah it's okay," Alec answered. "I am under no illusions about this. Trust me, it was cheap."

"Well everything looks alright," Woolsey said. "Or at least as all right as a car like this could look. Try starting it."

Alec indulged him though he knew it wouldn't start. The key turned in the lock and the car sputtered; lights came on and flickered for a second before going dead again.

"It's almost acting like you're out of gas," Woolsey said.

"Can't be," Alec replied. "I just gassed her up yesterday."

"Maybe your fuel filter then," Woolsey continued almost as if talking to himself before he turned back to work on the car.

Then Alec watched as Woolsey got something out of his car and went about pulling something else out of Alec's car.

"I have no idea what you are doing," Alec laughed. "But I'm sure glad you do."

"That was defnietly it," Woolsey said as he held up a filter that smelled like gasoline. "Clogged. I put a new one in. Try it now."

Alec got back behind the wheel of his car and turned the key. "It's running!" Alec exclaimed.

"Fixed," Woolsey said. "Though I can't promise the rest of this heap isn't going to just fall apart on the road next week at least your gas pipes are clear."

"Thank you," Alec smiled. "What do I owe you for this?"

"Don't worry about it," Woolsey dismissed his idea with a wave of his hand. "Favour for Magnus."

"At least let me pay for the engine part," Alec offered, but Woolsey wouldn't have any of this either.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

"Well thanks," Alec smiled.

"No problem," Woolsey said. "It was nice to meet you Alec."

"You as well," Alec replied with a wave as Woolsey walked off to get back into his own vehicle.

Alec drove away from his awkward unintentional parking spot, feeling so much better than he had this morning. Sure, he was still single and yes his sister was doing her best to make him a 5th wheel but at least he had a car that ran and a way of getting to work tonight.

Alec drove home to kill a few hours before he had to be at the restaurant. He managed to only feel a little guilty for playing video games instead of trying to write something. This was the usual situation with him as he hadn't actually put pen to paper - or in this case fingers to keys - in months.

After a shower, Alec put on his black work pants, and shirt collected his things and went to check if his car still ran. As the engine revved to life he breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't fancied calling a taxi just to get to work tonight.

Arriving at work Alec was assigned his tables for the night and had taken the drink orders of a few of them, when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Giving his head a good shake to clear it, Alec went back to put the orders in at the bar.

"Alexander!" his boss's voice called across the room. Alec turned to see. She spoke at a normal volume as she got closer. "Ben called in sick, which was fine when that big party we had reserved for the room in the back has cancelled, but now a similarly sized group has shown up without a reservation and they want it. Do you think you could take over that on top of everything?"

"Sure," Alec replied. He hadn't earned the reputation around here for being 'old reliable' by being great at saying no.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I owe you one."

Short staffed shifts were his least favourite kind though they did mean more tips and time flying by, Alec was always so much more tired afterward.

Looks like all Ben's other usual tables were being covered between his other coworkers, but it was the big room on the other side of the building that no one had been willing to take on. No one but him. Alec sighed. Why hadn't he just said no? Was no really so hard? Why did he always have to please everyone?

The wish that he'd refused the extra task became exaggerated tenfold when Alec opened the door to that little room and saw who was seated there.

Quickly ducking out before anyone saw him, Alec ran back to talk to his boss. No luck. He spun it around and tried his coworkers, even offering to give them his tips for the night. But they were too busy and didn't want the extra work, even with the tips. It was his Monday but their Fridays, as shift work often went, and everyone just wanted out of there with as little effect as possible.

Everyone that was except for Alec who had accidentally agreed to be the server for his fake boyfriend's work party.

* * *

**Please forgive any glaring typos or mistakes. My editor is so busy that I'm uploading this without her editing. With so much free time I've been writing way too fast for her to keep up so rather than let the chapters pile up I decided to update without editing. I might one day re-upload this if the editing gets done and is significant, but we'll see. Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**And yes thanks for quarantine giving me nothing but free time the next chapter is totally finished and I have multiple chapters done for my other stories as well. sigh.**

* * *

_Sneak Peek Chapter 6_

_"Now now," Ragnor said. "We are here to have a good time, none of this fighting."_

_"Don't you mean we are here to get some work done?" Tessa giggled at him._

_"Ah yes that," Ragnor said, suddenly awkward. "Did anyone bring any?"_

_There was a general shuffling about the room and everyone pretended to look for papers they knew they hadn't brought. Everyone that is except for Tessa._

_"This is for Monday's case," Tessa explained as she laid out the papers she'd brought. "Couldn't hurt to go over it?"_

_"Tessa," Ragnor said with a bit of a chuckle. "You know you are my favourite, but why did you bring work?"_

_"You said it was a work dinner?" Tessa said innocently._

_"Yes," Ragnor replied. "A 'work' dinner." He used air quotes around the word work, clearly hoping he wouldn't have to explain himself further._

* * *

**You may have read a version of this chapter in which Alec's battery died. My very wise editor reminded me after I uploaded without editing that batteries don't die while you are driving so I had to google what could actually go wrong with cars while driving lol.**

**On that note I would like to state that I know absolutely nothing about cars and please forgive any car references that are wrong. Thanks.**


	6. Work Dinner

Magnus never really understood the needs for work dinners. As far as he was concerned he saw enough of these guys at the office. What exactly they could discuss here in the low lighting of a restaurant that they couldn't talk about tomorrow at work was a total mystery to him. If he was really being honest about it, Magnus felt sure it was just his co-worker wanting to order lobster on the company dime. Especially these types of last minute dinners, when they really didn't have anything work related to do. Magnus was starting to wish he'd skipped out and gone home.

"It's such a treat to go out twice in one weekend," Tessa was saying as they all took their seats.

"Which translates to sticking poor Will with baby duty," Rangar chuckled.

"There're his kids too," Tessa said with a huff. "Poor Will indeed." Her tone changed, turned sassy as she added. "Try fifteen hours of labour and two hours of pushing, then you can say poor Will."

"Please Tessa," Camile chimed in, with that condescending voice of hers. "You'll put me off my dinner." And with that she lifted her menu up higher to block them from her view.

"It's a shame we couldn't bring dates tonight," Camille said mournfully. "I was so looking forward to meeting that beautiful boy of yours again, Magnus."

"Yeah well the company only pays for a staff plus one type dinner once a year at Christmas," Magnus said.

"Will does love to attend those," Tessa added. "Though it's always a tricky thing to find a babysitter when he does."

"How old are those little rugrats of yours again Tessa?" Ragnor asked. "It feels like just yesterday they fit from here to here." He pointed with one arm to the elbow and palm of the other.

"James is almost five now," Tessa smiled. "Lucie is three."

"James, James," Ragnor said thoughtfully. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because he was named after Will's childhood best friend," Tessa explained. "The one who died in that car accident."

"Oh yes I remember now," Ragnor smiled kindly.

"Has anyone looked at their menus yet?" Camille asked. "And where is that waiter?"

At her words there was a general return to the task at hand as everyone picked up the menus, everyone except for Magnus who resented Camille's tone.

When the waiter did appear Magnus was very very glad he had a few extra moments before anyone else looked up. The man standing before them in black dress clothes and a white apron complete with notepad and pen, had brilliant blue eyes and jet black hair. His skin was pale as porcelain and he was just as beautiful tonight as he'd been yesterday on Magnus's arm.

Magnus just managed to close his mouth that had been hanging open, when everyone else noticed Alec.

"Alec dear," Tessa said with a smile. "Magnus didn't tell us you worked here."

"He probably didn't know," Ragnor's whispered into Magnus's ear. Magnus stood on his feet under the table.

"Well this is a surprise," Camille smirked.

"Darling," Magnus said theatrically as he stood up and moved towards Alec. Then he turned to face the group. "We'll be right back."

Gently guiding Alec with a hand at his back, Magnus moved them out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I am so sorry Alec," Magnus said the moment they were out of earshot.

"I've already tried to get someone else to take your table and no luck," Alec said with determination. "I'm just gonna do my job tonight and nothing else so if you'll excuse me I have drink orders to take."

"Oh no please please don't do that," Magnus begged. "If you act all cool and reserved everyone will figure it out."

"Or you could say he had a fight?" Alec offered.

"In the last twenty-four hours?" Magnus countered. "Must have been some kind of fight? Got any ideas as to the nature of said argument?"

"I don't know, make something up," Alec groaned. "You're good at that."

"No you're good at that," Magnus replied. "A natural born storyteller. Please please just play along for one more night?"

Alec sighed. "Fine," he said with the air of surrender. "But you owe me!"

"Anything," Magnus said with great relief.

Once back in the room again, Magnus sat down, though his heart was pounding a little more than before while Alec took everyone's drink orders.

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan," Camille was saying. "But light on the lime juice so more cranberry juice and a piece of fruit on the side."

"It comes with a twist of orange peel," Alec explained.

"But I can't eat that now can I?" Camille mocked. "So I need something fruity on the side."

"The blue hawainni comes with a piece of pineapple and a cherry," Alec offered.

"Are you not listening?" Camille continued. "Cosmopolitan, light on the line juice with fruit."

"What kind of fruit," Alec asked with a sigh.

"Oh surprise me," Camille said with one of those fake smiles of hers.

"I'd really rather not," Alec replied. "How about a slice of orange?"

"Fine," Camille sighed as if Alec was trying to suck all the fun out of her life.

"I'll have a Shirley temple," Tessa said.

"Just a neat scotch for me," Ragnor added.

"Water," Magnus said in a small voice.

And with a typical waiter farewell Alec left their presence, promising to return with their drink orders.

"I'm not so sure about your boy, their Magnus," Camille said with a purr. "He isn't very good at taking orders. How many times did I have to repeat myself!"

"I promise that has nothing to do with Alec and everything to do with you," Magnus told her coldly. Camille looked affronted and it could very well have turned into a full on shouting match if Ragnor hadn't stepped in.

"Now now," Ragnor said. "We are here to have a good time, none of this fighting."

"Don't you mean we are here to get some work done?" Tessa giggled at him.

"Ah yes that," Ragnor said, suddenly awkward. "Did anyone bring any?"

There was a general shuffling about the room and everyone pretended to look for papers they knew they hadn't brought. Everyone that is except for Tessa.

"This is for Monday's case," Tessa explained as she laid out the papers she'd brought. "Couldn't hurt to go over it?"

"Tessa," Ragnor said with a bit of a chuckle. "You know you are my favourite, but why did you bring work?"

"You said it was a work dinner?" Tessa said innocently.

"Yes," Ragnor replied. "A 'work' dinner." He used air quotes around the word work, clearly hoping he wouldn't have to explain himself further.

"Don't you see this is a good thing Ragnor," Magnus said chipping in on Tessa's behalf. "This way if head office gets the bill and asks what we worked on we'll have an answer."

"I suppose," Ragnor sighed. "But it's Sunday so I ain't working for real."

As Alec returned with the drinks Magnus was, not for the first time that night, very glad he hadn't ditched and gone home early. He didn't want to think what Camille would have gotten out of poor Alec if he hadn't been here.

"So Alexander," Camille smiled in that horrible way she did. "Is it alright if I call you Alexander?" She didn't wait for an answer but rather kept talking. "Why didn't you tell us you were a waiter at the party yesterday?"

The way she said 'waiter' made Magnus want to punch her all over again. So condescending, so petty, like she was trying to hurt him.

"I prefer Alec actually," Alec said as he placed her overly complicated drink in front of her.

"But your name tag says Alexander," Camille commented. "And surely they'd have used whichever name you prefered on your own name tag, right?"

"And here is your scotch," Alec continued without acknowledging her words as he placed Ragnor's drink.

It was strange but Magnus felt oddly proud of Alec in this moment. While Magnus was fighting the urge to punch Camille, Alec seemed to be taking it all in his stride.

"Does everyone know what they want for dinner yet?" Alec asked. "Or do you need another minute?"

Everyone said they were ready and Alec took the order. Ragnor ordered the lobster, Camille the salmon and Tessa the steak and fried vegetables. By the time Alec got to Magnus he realized he'd been so fixed on keeping track of the situation he hadn't noticed his menu.

"Ah steak too," Magnus said lamely.

"I know that boy is beautiful Magnus," Camille chirped. "But there is no need to be star struck, he is your boyfriend, after all. Don't you see him regularly?"

"Yes of course I do," Magnus replied, trying to sound authentic. "I just spaced out for a moment there."

With that Alec left the room to put their orders in.

"Alexander seems to have changed since yesterday," Camille observed. "Almost more indifferent." She turned to Magnus, smirking.

"He's working, Camille," Tessa said kindly and Magnus could have kissed her. "You can't expect him to be all lovey dovey when he's trying to work."

"I manage it just fine," Camille smiled.

"Not everyone is as," Tessa began. "How shall I put this, open, as you are."

"Such a kind way of phrasing Camille's extra curricular activities at the office," Ragnor roared with laughter.

"Just because I know how to enjoy myself," Camille smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "Unlike the rest of you." She went to eat her piece of fruit from the side of the glass and instantly declared it to be not 'organey' enough.

Magnus wanted to strangle her.

"Excuse me," Magnus said as he stood up, pretending to go to the bathroom. Anything to escape her presence. It was completely astonishing to him that a week ago she had been his girlfriend! The very idea made him want to throw up. If he ever invented a time machine the first order of business was to never date Camille in the first place.

Magnus spotted Alec across the room and rushed over. "Save me," he said.

"From what?" Alec laughed.

"Her," Magnus whined. "She is just so obnoxious, I had to get out of there."

"Hey she's your ex not mine," Alec laughed.

"I know," Magnus moaned. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing that I can see," Alec chuckled. "Though I haven't really gotten that good a look."

Magnus felt himself colour slightly at Alec's words. Thankfully, his olive tone skin usually hid the worst of it.

Just then someone called Alec's name and he turned. "That's my boss. I gotta get back to work," Alec said then he added with a laugh, "Good luck."

"Before you go, do you think you could do something boyfriend-like in there at least once tonight?" Magnus asked guilty. "I know I have no right to ask, but I'm asking anyway."

Alec seemed to think about this for a moment. "You said you'd owe me anything right?" Magnus nodded, suddenly worried he'd get stuck in a favour outside his power to grant. "Then I want a real date," Alec said firmly.

Magnus was taken aback. Suddenly very aware that his eyelids were blinking.

"Well?" Alec asked.

"Of course," Magnus said softly.

"Great," Alec smiled. "Now get back to your table or they'll think you've made a run for it."

Smiling to himself, Magnus returned to his table. He couldn't quite believe it and yet he was so sure it just had happened. Alec didn't want his help getting out of a parking ticket. He didn't want a lawyer style favour. He hadn't even asked for money. No, Alec wanted a normal date. Magnus couldn't quite believe it.

And then Magnus realized what a horrible self-involved person he'd been since he met Alec. Even as a fake boyfriend he had been pathetic. In that moment all Magnus wanted was to go back to talk to Alec again. He needed to know exactly why Alec wanted to go out with an insane mess like him. He wanted to know when exactly Alec had begun to entertain the idea of them going on a real date. He was kicking himself for failing to ask such questions a moment ago when Alec was in sight, but now blue eyes had disappeared behind the staff only door and Magnus would just have to wait.

Slowly he returned to his coworkers wishing beyond anything that this night would end. He wanted to talk to Alec, not these same old people he saw every morning at work.

"You've been gone a while," Ragnor smiled. "Meet anyone interesting in the bathroom?" Magnus just gave his friend a look. "I'll take that as a no," Ragnor sniggered.

"We were just talking about-" Camille's voice began but Magnus wasn't listening.

It was a lot of work not listening when a single nasally voice filled the room. Camille loved the sound of her own voice which Magnus could only conclude was because she didn't hear it the same way everyone else did.

The next time Alec entered the back room he was ladened down with dinner dishes or rather pushing a chart of them. Magnus suspected they were understaffed and there was no one there to help him carry their dinner in.

"Lobster for you," Alec said as he placed a plate down in front of Ragnor.

"Salmon," Alec added, as he placed Camille's dinner in front of her.

"And steaks for everyone else," Alec said finally, holding the last two dishes. He placed one in front of Tessa then turned to Magnus.

"And extra kisses on yours," Alec said awkwardly as he placed Magnus's steak down.

"Thank you darling," Magnus smiled back. Something was different about Alec. Just yesterday he'd been great at this fake boyfriend thing, but now he looked nervous.

And after checking on their drink orders, Alec feld the room almost as if seeking escape.

"Trouble in paradise," Camille purred at him.

"Nothing of the kind," Magnus huffed, as he began cutting up his steak.

"Seems to me like there is," Camille continued as she dantley broke her salmon off in flakes.

"He's probably just tired from being short staffed tonight," Magnus defended his… well something.

"I don't know," Camille continued. "That felt very forced to me." She turned with an evil glint in her eye.

"Just eat your fish," Magnus grumbled.

The topic turned to less unpleasant things after that and they all even seemed cival when Alec came to check on them. Camille ordered another Cosmoletion but this time with a different fruit which she once again wanted as a surprise and once again Alec made her choose.

"Really I must say," Camille snapped once Alec left. "He isn't very good at this."

"It's not Alec's fault that you're the worst customer ever," Magnus said, grinding his teeth.

"Really you two," Tessa sighed. "You're worse than my children."

"Sorry," Magnus mumbled. Tessa gave Camille a stare but she didn't repent.

"Well it's been a lovely evening," Tessa said. "For the most part. See you all later. I must go home and check to see if the children haven't buried my husband alive." She laughed at her own joke. "Good night all."

There was a round of goodnight's back as Tessa collected her coat and left.

"I too, must head out," Ragnor sighed. "All that lobster is gonna put me in a coma real fast and I wanna be in my bed when I pass out not driving my car."

"Well I can't leave," Camille said. "I'll still waiting for my drink."

"Alright but anything else you order tonight is on you," Ragnor explained. "I'm gonna pay with the company visa on my way out. Good night."

And then it was just the two of them. If Magnus wasn't counting on talking to Alec again before the night was over he'd have fled the coop faster than you could say hot potato.

"Alone at last," Camille purred.

"What do you mean at last?" Magnus scoffed.

"I mean," Camille began, moving closer to him. Too close. "I miss you Magnus."

"You dumped me," Magnus groaned, taking a step back. "Besides, I'm taken."

"Oh we both know that little boyfriend of yours is fake," Camille grinned.

"Is not," Mangus replied like a sixth grader.

"I'll admit you had me fooled yesterday," Camille replied. She was still trying to inch closer to him. "But tonight neither of you knew the other would be here. He was so awkward and nervous. Yesterday you were prepared but today was an accident and it shows." She paused licking her lips as she added, "Which means you are free."

"And you have a russian underwear model to get back to," Magnus said, trying to pull away.

"He likes sharing," Camille whispered as she moved closer. Magnus was running out of floor space. In fact, she'd pushed him into the corner.

Then two things happened at the same time. Camille planted a kiss on him and the door to the room opened.

"Your drink," Alec's voice called out.

* * *

**Don't you guys just love cliffhangers. ^_^ I know I do.**

**So what did you think so far? Also yes this is another chapter going up without editing, sorry about that but hopefully my writing is still read able without my beta's fixes. :)**

* * *

_Sneak Peek Chapter 7_

_What was left of his shift went by in a daze and then Alec was taking off his apron and walking to his car. By the time he parked his car and made his way home, Alec had all but convinced himself he'd just fallen asleep at work and dreamed the whole thing._

_"I'm home," Alec called as he closed the front door behind him. There was a scuffling noise and a loud 'ow' and then hurried footsteps. Alec rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on. This wasn't the first time he'd ever caught his brother and sister-in-law in a compromising position._

_And sure enough there were clothes scattered on the floor around the couch. Alec felt sure both of them were currently hiding in their bedroom either finishing the job or getting dressed._

_"I'm entering the kitchen now," Alec announced his presence to spare his eyes any more horror in case he was wrong about where they'd fled._


	7. Your Drink

Alec wasn't quite sure what had made him ask, but he couldn't keep his mind on work after that. And what did 'of course' even mean in that context? Had Magnus been thinking the same thing or just too stunned by Alec's request to say something else? Was Magnus just humoring Alec to save himself embarrassment at work?

Even so Alec was glad he'd asked. With everything Ragnor had said, plus Jace and Clary, Alec just had to know if there was anything real in this, one way or the other.

But no time for mulling over one's past actions, not when there were customers yelling at him. Alec tried to keep everyone's order straight as he kept working. It was strange, but his big emotionally complicated table was actually his easiest order table apart from Camille's stupid Cosmopolitan and even that, well he'd heard worse. Like that one lady last week who'd wanted so many dried berries in her drink that it was more solid than liquid or the guy who'd order his burger with literally everything on the side. Alec had served a bun with meat, veggies and sauces in little dishes. There was nothing quite like customer service to really illustrate how strange humans were.

Collecting Camille's last drink, since her party had already paid the bill, Alec headed back to their room. Upon entering it however, he froze.

"Oh my god, Alec!" Magnus's voice exclaimed as he forced his way out of the corner of the room, his eyes fixed on Alec. "This isn't, I mean-" He seemed a bit lost for words.

Camille just looked thoughtful, glancing from one of them to the other. Then she spotted her drink and held out her hand to accept it, but Alec had another idea.

As she approached, Alec flicked his wrist and the red liquid went flying right into Camille's face.

"My eyes!" she shrieked. "It's burning my eyes."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," Alec said with mock horror. "Must have slipped right out of my hand.

"You did that on purpose," Camille accused like the hiss of a snake.

"Yes I did," Alec replied calmly. "But you did 'that' on purpose." He pointed to Magnus.

"What me and your _fake_ boyfriend do when you aren't around isn't your business," Camille shot back, as she tried to get her dress clean using whatever unused napkins were left on the table.

"Fake boyfriend's still better than ex-boyfriend," Alec yelled back at her.

"Just you wait," Camille snapped, maliciously to Magnus. "I'm going to tell everyone you brought a fake date to the party because no real people could ever love you!"

And with that she stormed out of the room with all the noise and fury of a stampeding bull.

It took Alec a moment to catch his breath. All the while Magnus was staring at him.

"Always gotta have the last word doesn't she?" Alec remarked, suddenly nervous.

"You're magnificent," Magnus exclaimed. "How did you know, I mean why weren't you yelling at me?"

"You were pressed into the corner," Alec observed, his nerves all vanishing as he took in the expression on Magnus's face. "Body language was all wrong for you to be the one who initiated. Besides she seems more the type to make a play like that." He paused for a moment. "Do you think she'll tell my boss that I throw a drink in her face?"

"I think you're safe," Magnus smiled. "She won't want anyone to know about that part."

"I'm sorry I was such a shitty fake date tonight," Alec sighed. "She just made me so angry, but now she's gonna tell everyone at your work and it will all have been for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Magnus smiled, crossing the room at a slow walk.

"How can it not be?" Alec groaned. "You'd have been better off just calling in sick to the party last night and nothing would have spiraled out of control."

"I don't care what Camille tells everyone at work," Magnus smiled.

"But I thought you did," Alec said confused. "Wasn't that the whole point?

"It's true, I did," Magnus smiled. "And yes it was, but not anymore."

"And why not?" Alec asked. Magnus was still moving towards him and Alec's heart was beating suddenly faster than normal.

"Because it was all worth it," Magnus said. He was so close now that his face was mere inches away. "To watch you throw that drink in her face."

Alec coloured, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. Magnus's fingers gently stroked his already red face, making Alec blush even worse. "I'm excited for our date, Alexander."

It was strange but when Magnus said it Alec didn't even mind the use of his full name.

"But I didn't keep up my end of the bargain," Alec reminded him. "I was a horrible fake date tonight."

"Ah but I have this feeling that you will be an excellent real date," Magnus smiled. A hand gently under Alec's chin made him raise his head and look into Magnus's eyes. But his gaze couldn't stay there, soon Alec's eyes wandered to the other man's lips.

And then suddenly as if Alec's gaze had given permission those lips were against his. Magnus was kissing him, with no one there and no one watching. Alec forgot where he was and what he was supposed to be doing as he gave into the kiss completely.

"Should I pick you up tomorrow then?" Magnus asked softly once they broke apart.

"I'm off work at seven," Alec whispered, still not quite sure which way was up and down.

"Seven it is then," Magnus smiled. He stroked Alec's check one last time before leaving the room.

Alec was ashamed to admit how long he just stood there, starstruck before remembering that he was currently supposed to be working.

What was left of his shift went by in a daze and then Alec was taking off his apron and walking to his car. By the time he parked his car and made his way home, Alec had all but convinced himself he'd just fallen asleep at work and dreamed the whole thing.

"I'm home," Alec called as he closed the front door behind him. There was a scuffling noise and a loud 'ow' and then hurried footsteps. Alec rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on. This wasn't the first time he'd ever caught his brother and sister-in-law in a compromising position. And it had only gotten worse since they'd been trying to get pregnant.

And sure enough there were clothes scattered on the floor around the couch. Alec felt sure both of them were currently hiding in their bedroom either finishing the job or getting dressed.

"I'm entering the kitchen now," Alec announced his presence to spare his eyes any more horror in case he was wrong about where they'd fled.

There were plenty of positive things about living here, walking into his brother's sex life just wasn't one of them. Though Alec had gotten used to it over the years. Just so long as Izzy never did this to him Alec was pretty sure he'd survive.

Alec was halfway through making himself a snack when they graced him with their presence, thankfully fully clothed.

"How was work?" Jace asked.

Alec thought for a moment. "Dramatic," he said finally.

"Well that's a new one," Jace laughed. "Usually you just shrug and say it's always the same."

"Tonight wasn't the same," Alec said. "Magnus was there."

"Ooh!" Clary chirped in looking excited. "Sounds like a good story."

"Oh it is," Alec agreed and was immediately commissioned to tell the tale. Both Clary and Jace listened attentively as Alec recounted his evening from learning they'd be understaffed to walking into the back room to see Camille with her paws on Magnus.

"And then I threw the drink in her face," Alec said, finishing his story.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Jace chuckled.

"Neither did I," Alec agreed.

"How did Magnus take all this?" Clary asked.

"That's the weird part," Alec said. "He kissed me and I have a date tomorrow night."

"A real date?" Jace confirmed.

"Yeah," Alec smiled. "A real date."

"Good job," Jace beamed at him, moving closer to slap his brother on the back.

"That's great Alec," Clary grinned.

"Yeah," Alec said with a slight smile.

"So now that you are dating this big shot lawyer," Jace began and Alec just knew he wasn't gonna like what came next. "Do you think he'd get me out of a parking ticket?"

Alec couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "If you just stopped parking like a mornon you wouldn't need a big shot lawyers help."

"I do not park like a mornon," Jace stated firmly. "This city was designed by an idiot."

"How is that possible," Alec smirked. "As far as I know you didn't design it."

"Why I otta," Jace began before making a charge for Alec, who just managed to duck out of the way.

"Boys," Clary sighed as she turned to walk away. This was not the first time Alec and Jace had come to blows and he suspected it wouldn't be the last.

The play wrestling quickly turned to laughing as they both tumbled to the ground. When Alec could finally pick himself up off the floor, Clary had put the kettle on.

"Tea?" she asked. They both agreed and then as she was pouring Clary sighed and added, "I miss coffee."

"You know the doctor said you could still have coffee," Jace told her. "Just no alcohol." He smiled and continued. "Besides it came back negative this month so why not enjoy those perks while you can."

"Feels like tempting fate," Clary replied as she pushed their finished teas across the counter to them.

"Works for me," Jace grinned, sipping the hot drink in his hand. "I like your tea better than coffee anyway."

"Perfect," Clary chuckled. "You carry our baby and I'll keep drinking coffee, deal?"

Jace laughed and moved closer to his wife. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and said. "I would if I could, my love."

Clary curled up closer into his arms and they just stayed like that for a while. It wasn't like Alec hadn't seen them wrapped around each other before. He'd been living with them since moving out of his parent's place, plus Clary's been over almost every day while they were all in high school. This sight was almost as familiar to Alec as his own bedroom wall. And yet now Alec couldn't help thinking about the whole thing differently. Love had always been to him this wonderful inspiring beautiful thing that happened to other people. And yet today - that is if he hadn't imagined it - Magnus had kissed him for real. A part of Alec couldn't quite believe it.

If he thought for a moment that he could sleep this early, Alec would have gone to bed knowing that the faster he slept the faster he'd wake up and the faster he woke up the sooner he'd see Magnus again.

Just thinking his name made Alec smile. Maybe this was his chance to finally be a part of love instead of just watching it from across the room.

"You guys are adorable, you know that right?" Alec told them affectionately.

"Nah we are just an old, almost pregnant couple," Clary chuckled. Jace laughed too and kissed his wife.

Alec turned around more to give himself a viewing break than them any privacy. He was thinking about how he was gonna spend the rest of his evening. His video game was sitting right there, waiting for him to pick up the controller, but for once Alec didn't feel like it.

Instead he walked over to his laptop and powered up the poor dusty thing. It wasn't a very expensive laptop, but the keyboard worked fine and it had internet access which was all he needed tonight.

Alec opened up his online text documents and began to write.

* * *

**Between painting my kitchen and binge watching the Flash this update took a little longer than I was expecting. Hopefully it was worth the wait. :)**

* * *

_Sneak Peek Chapter 8_

_Strange looks followed him as he walked down the hall towards his office. Whispered voices stopped the moment Magnus came without earshot. Oh the paralegals were buzzing and if they knew the whole building knew too._

_As Magnus approached his office he turned the corner and, not at all to his surprise, there stood Ragnor in his favourite bright green tie, doing his best not to laugh and failing._

_"You should see your face," Ragnor managed between suppressed laughter._

_"Yeah yeah yeah," Magnus said with a wave of his hand. "So I lied. Big deal. Why is everyone so obsessed."_

_"Oh you should hear the way Camille tells it," Ragnor replied, with an air of admiration. "She knows how to spin a tale."_

_"Fabulous," Magnus sighed._


	8. Plans

Magnus walked into work the next morning knowing full well what awaited him there and he was not disappointed. Strange looks followed him as he walked down the hall towards his office. Whispered voices stopped the moment Magnus came within earshot. Oh the paralegals were buzzing and if they knew the whole building knew too.

As Magnus approached his office he turned the corner and, not at all to his surprise, there stood Ragnor in his favourite bright green tie, doing his best not to laugh and failing.

"You should see your face," Ragnor managed between suppressed laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Magnus said with a wave of his hand. "So I lied. Big deal. Why is everyone so obsessed."

"Oh you should hear the way Camille tells it," Ragnor replied, with an air of admiration. "She knows how to spin a tale."

"Fabulous," Magnus sighed.

Ragnor sobered, looking Magnus up and down inquisitively. "Honestly, I thought you'd be more upset."

Magnus allowed himself to smile, letting it shine through his eyes. "Nothing could upset me today," he stated. "I have a date with Alec tonight."

"And I take it that has something to do with why Camille is bad mouthing you to the entire building?" Ragnor asked though from his tone he knew the answer.

"Alec threw a drink in her face," Magnus said, grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"That I'd pay to see," Ragnor chuckled. "And speaking of pay I should probably be working. Got court in a half an hour."

"What are you doing standing around here then," Magnus reprimanded his friend with a light swack on the shoulder.

Ragnor laughed and mentioned something about needing to see the look on Magnus's face as he walked into all the whispering, before going back to his office.

After the acquisition of some coffee, Magnus managed to get some actual work done. He didn't have to be in court today, but he had cases to prepare for later in the week.

Despite how impatient he was for it to be seven o'clock time didn't slow down. Still he knew eventually the work day would end and that put a spring in his step. Magnus had been on dates before, but there was something different about Alec that he couldn't quite define. Though if he had to guess he'd say it had something to do with Alec's genuine nature. It had been a long long time, if ever, that Magnus had been interested in someone of Alec's caliber.

Camille had pulled him down, drained his energy, and even the few before her hadn't done much to build him up. And yet Alec was so different, even the thought of Alec was enough to lift Magnus's spirits. Had it really only been a week since Camille had dumped him? It felt like a lifetime. What was even harder to believe is that he'd met Alec just three days ago. And what a difference those three days made!

It was funny how time worked. How years can go by, but nothing happens and then the seconds tick and your world changes forever.

It was well after lunch by the time Magnus started checking his clock regularly. Three hours, two hours, one hours, 45mins…

There was a knock at his door, but before he could speak someone entered. Magnus looked up to see the person he least wanted to speak to in all the world.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Camille huffed.

"Yep," Magnus said, smiling slightly. "Never date blondes."

"You know what I meant," Camille snarled.

Slowly Magnus stood up and moved around his desk to face her. He was taller than her, but until this moment it had never felt like it. "You're a good paralegal Camille," Magnus said slowly with authority, though without a trace of malice. "Well liked among the lawyers, but you are NOT a lawyer. Don't forget who your boss is. Don't forget why you were the only paralegal who got to attend the lawyer dinners and social events." He paused trying to create an effect, knowing she'd been the one to break off the reason for her inclusion in said events. "I'm done caring what you think of me," Magnus said firmly. "You are no longer allowed in this office without a work related reason. You will no longer attend the lawyer event unless all the paralegals do. Anything we were on a personal level is over forever and always. Done."

Magnus walked towards the door and opened it, before turning to face her. "And as I know you have no work related reason to be here now, I must ask you to leave," Magnus stated.

"You can't stop me from telling everyone!" Camille tried to hold on to all she had left. There was a desperation in her voice now. "You just wait and see. Everyone you love leaves you. One day you'll come crawling back to me. Mark my words!"

"Even if that were true," Magnus said calmly. "I'd rather be alone than with you." He made a slight bow and gestured to the door again.

Camille seemed at a loss for what to do. He knew it went against everything in her to leave without getting the last word in. In their time together he'd gotten to know her quite well, but she hardly knew him at all.

"Later then," Camille said with a toss of her hair before turning to walk or rather strut out of the room.

Magnus closed the door behind her and checked the clock. She'd eaten up his last fifteen minutes; the work day was over. The spring in his step returning, Magnus packed up his things and headed to his car. Only two more hours and he'd see Alec again.

The problem was that two hours was a lot more time than he'd thought. Without work to distract him, Magnus had started changing his mind about what to wear every five minutes. He was eventually able to calm himself down by reminding himself that the nature of the date he had planned didn't really require more than casual clothes. Plus Alec would be just getting off work and Magnus didn't want to overwhelm the guy with glamour.

Finally he decided it was time to leave, even if he'd be a bit early Magnus just couldn't pace anymore. He had everything ready and it was best to leave now rather than fret for another quarter hour.

As he parked in the driveway of the restaurant, Magnus checked the clock before going inside. Alec wouldn't be off work for another twenty minutes, but that was fine. At least sitting in the restaurant Magnus could watch him or did that sound stalkerish? But surely picking someone up for a date wasn't stalkerish even if they showed up this early?

"Oh hey Magnus you're early," Alec's voice called from his right. Magnus turned to see those beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

"That I am," Magnus smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah I just won't be off for a bit longer," Alec said, clearly apologetic.

"That's quite alright," Magnus replied, still smiling. "You are worth waiting for Alexander." Alec blushed a deep red and mumbled something before running off again behind a door with a sign that read 'staff only'.

Magnus couldn't keep the grin off his face. He found a seat in the to-be seated area. Once the hostess tried to give him a table, but he just said he was waiting to give someone a ride and she let him be.

As he sat there, Magnus ran over all the items he'd packed into his car, making sure he didn't forget anything. He checked his phone to make sure he had the maps all set up. Once he'd confirmed that everything was ready he looked up and saw Alec waiting on tables with that customer service smile on his face. Magnus knew it wasn't his real smile because it didn't match his eyes.

Finally his shift ended and Alec came walking towards him. Magnus checked the eyes and was happy to see the smile was real.

"Sorry you had to wait so long," Alec said as he reached Magnus.

"Pfft," Magnus waved away his concern. "It was I who chose to be early, remember. The fault is entirely mine."

"So where are we going?" Alec asked as Magnus led him out of the restaurant and towards his car.

"Surprise," Magnus said with a smile.

"I don't even get a hint?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head.

"Are you comfortable in your work clothes, Alexander?" Magnus asked. "Because we can swing by your place for you to change into something else, if you'd like."

"Depends where we are going," Alec said. "My work clothes are just black pants and a black shirt," he shrugged. "Nothing special but if I should be more dressed up like you…"

"I am not dressed up," Magnus disagreed. "This is my casual attire."

"Could have fooled me," Alec chuckled.

"I will confess to some wardrobe changes prior to my arrival tonight," Magnus said calmly.

"Is that why you were early?" Alec smiled.

"Maybe," Magnus said, sheepishly. Reaching the car, Magnus tried to change the topic by opening the door for Alec.

"I still can't believe your car is an Audi R8," Alec said, admiringly.

"There are some perks to the long hours and stressful situations," Magnus smiled.

"More like the years of school," Alec counted, his eyes still fixed on Magnus's ride. "Because you can get long hours and stress without the pay, trust me."

"Fair point," Magnus replied. Then he chuckled. "So are you going to get in or just stare?"

"Oh right sorry," Alec mumbled before moving through the open door.

Smiling Magnus circled round his car and got into the driver's seat. He put his foot on the gas and they began to move. For a few minutes there was silence before Alec spoke.

"So now are you going to tell me where we are going?" he asked.

"Nope," Magnus grinned.

The sun was low in the sky as Magnus drove. He put on his sunglasses as they continued. Soon there was nothing but trees out the windows. He'd expected Alec to speak on this, but he didn't.

Magnus parked the car on the side of a dirt road. He got out and collected some things from the truck. Alec moved around to stand beside him with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Great place to dump a body," Alec commented sarcastically on their location.

"Oh hush," Magnus chuckled. He pulled two blankets and a bag out of his truck. "Here this is for you," he said, handing Alec one of the blankets. "This way." And he turned towards the trees.

They walked for just a minute or two before the trees cleared to reveal Magnus's favourite spot in the whole city.

"Our fake date was so public," Magnus began. "So I decided our real one should be just for us." He paused to lay the blanket he was holding down on the ground. "This is where I come when I need to catch my breath. With a view like this all ones problems feel small."

From the top of the hill they were on, he could see most of the city. The sun was still up, but only barely. It scattered the light across the cityscape making everything look like magic.

"Wow," Alec said in a small voice.

"Thanks," Magnus said smiling. "Oh and I brought food." He gestured for Alec to sit on the blanket as he sat and opened the bag. "Sandwiches and cookies. Nothing special."

"You're wrong," Alec said, turning to face Magnus. "This is super special."

Magnus tried not to blush. He knew his skin tone would be of great help to him in this department, though, of course, even if no one could see him blush Magnus could always feel the heat in his face. Rather than say something, Magnus handed Alec a sandwich.

"Thanks," Alec said, opening it. "I didn't eat much on my break at work tonight."

"Good thing I brought extra then," Magnus said with a smile, opening up the bag to reveal four more sandwiches. Alec laughed and Magnus congratulated himself on the excellent planning. Making one's date laugh was often the goal the first time out.

They didn't talk for a while, but rather looked out over the view eating their sandwiches. It was spectacular tonight, with the lights from the city coming on as the sun set.

"When was the last time you were here?" Alec asked.

"I think maybe a few months ago," Magnus replied. "I was having some problem with a case and needed to clear my head."

"But you came alone?" Alec inquired. Magnus nodded. "Have you ever brought anyone else up here before now?"

"No," Magnus said, slowly. "Now that you mention it, I haven't."

Alec turned his eyes from the view then to gaze at Magnus, his eyes soft and kind. And then Alec was kissing him and Magnus felt his body melt slightly under the other man's touch.

"Hmm," Magnus mumbled.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Alec replied, shyly. "Don't have a lot of experience in that department."

"Could have fooled me," Magnus said grinning.

Alec moved closer on the blanket and rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. They were both looking out over the city for a while after that. The sun was totally gone by now and Magnus wrapped the second blanket firmly around the two of them.

"You still seem cold," Magnus observed even after the additional blanket.

"I'm fine," Alec counted though Magnus didn't believe him.

"I should have brought sweaters too it seems," Magnus sighed.

"It's fine," Alec chuckled, as he turned in Magnus's arms to look at him. Magnus held him tighter, trying to make sure Alec was warm enough. And then Alec's face was right up close to his and Magnus went in for a kiss again. When they broke apart Alec lay his head on Magnus's chest once more, but this time he closed his eyes.

After a few moments Magnus made an executive decision. "If you aren't looking at the view anymore and your cold I think it's time to return to the car," he said. But Alec held on tight and wouldn't let Magnus get up.

"You are silly, you know that," Magnus laughed.

"Silly enough to go out with again?" Alec asked.

"Most definitely," Magnus smiled.

"In that case," Alec released him. "I'm cold. We should probably get back in the car." Magnus couldn't help bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Adorable enough for you? ^_^**

**Also the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. For a story I started to be just a quick little one shot 9 chapters isn't bad right?**

**And no speak peek as I don't know if what I have so far for the next chapter is gonna be what I end up going with.**


	9. Epilogue

It had been somewhere between their first and third date, that Alec had realized he had a boyfriend. A real boyfriend. If Alec wasn't quite mistaken the conversation had gone something like this.

"Oh boyfriend," Magnus's voice had called out to him from across a room.

Alec had recognized the voice, but never had that word been directed at him before. He'd done a double take, turning with his finger pointing to himself and saying "me?"

"Well yes, of course, you," Magnus had laughed. "Who else in their right might would put up with me." A huge grin on his face, Magnus had moved closer to peck Alec on the lips before moving on with whatever they'd been doing at the time.

And then somewhere between their third date and Alec's no longer keeping track, he's starting writing again, like really writing. Alec hadn't even been sure where the words and ideas had come from, but in no time he had chapters upon chapters full of a magical world full of warlocks and warriors. He had to admit that at least one of the characters was based on his boyfriend though he'd never tell his readers which one it was.

And thanks to all those words, he'd been able to quit his job at the restaurant. The day he'd found out his books would be published had been an almost out of body experience for him. The people and places he'd created had become so real to him the idea of sharing them with the world was almost overwhelming. Still worth it though. He hadn't realized then that publishing would be way less stressful than touring. Magnus had been by his side for every signing and throughout the entire tour. Alec had been reminded how blessed he was to have Magnus in his life.

Though it had been before his book tour that Alec had first learned the value of Magnus as a partner. The second office party they attended together had proved it. Magnus had spent the entire evening showing Alec off and talking about his books which at the time were just getting off the ground, no book tour in sight. Even so the pride in his voice was audible and sparked a few glares in their direction from a certain paralegal. Before the night was out she'd managed to make such a spectacle of herself that Ragnor or all people threw a drink in her face to shut her up. Alec couldn't help feeling nostalgic about the whole thing.

Camille had never once shown any signs of being happy for her ex in his new relationship, not even in a pretend way. Magnus had gotten her removed from the guest list for all the lawyer social events, so she was stuck slumming it with the other paralegals while Alec went as Magnus's plus one to all the places she wanted to be.

"Really the way she glares you'd think we'd condemned her to something horrible," Magnus would say sometimes when they noticed her. "But really the paralegal are all quite lovely, that is apart from her I suppose." Alec would always chuckle at this.

Overall though Camille rarely made it into their thoughts. It's easy to ignore others belittling when one is totally and completely happy.

It had been upon his return from tour that Alec had learned he was going to be an uncle in just a few months. Clary and Jace had kept it a secret for as long as they could, fearing another misscarrage, but the baby was viable now and they were so excited. Whenever Alec went to visit he'd witness Jace's running around making sure Clary didn't have a thing to do or lift at any given moment while Clary complained that she was pregnant, not ill. The dynamic always made Alec smile.

On one such occasion Alec returned home to Magnus with a strange thought bouncing around his head. Alec had long since kept some clothes and a toothbrush at his boyfriend's place. He slept here more often than not these days.

Time passed and the thought he hadn't realized he'd been mulling over bounced around some more. And then his brother called him from the hospital and thirty minutes later he and Magnus were walking into the maternity ward to meet his new niece.

As Alec held the little baby girl in his arms he realized consciously for the first time what the little bouncing thought wanted.

"She's beautiful, Clary," Alec said with genuine awe.

Everyone had a turn holding the baby. The atmosphere in the room was that of family and belonging. Alec never wanted to leave, but Clary needed rest and eventually he and Magnus went home.

Later that night, Alec turned to his boyfriend and asked. "Do you think maybe one day we might have kids?"

Magnus looked a little taken aback, but smiled. "Yeah Alexander," he said. "I think that is definitely a possibility." He chuckled and added, "I know a few good family lawyers. We could adopt."

"One day," Alec said, smiling back.

"For today though why don't you move in?" Magnus sprang on him. Alec took a moment to register the words before flinging himself into his lover's arms crying out 'yes' as he went.

Caterina and Tobis attended their house warming once Alec had settled in. He'd met her before a few times, but it was at this meeting that he realized he wanted to be her friend. Especially because of her son who Alec adored at once.

"Volunteering us to babysitter, are you?" Magnus had asked once their guests were gone.

"Parent practice," Alec had corrected him.

Being with Magnus had changed Alec's whole world. His creative mind had found a muse. His family dreams had found a home. His soul had found its mate.

And to think none of his current happiness would be possible without the need for a counterfeit boyfriend.

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope that epilogue had everything you were looking for in a wrap up. Finally finished this story! Yaya! Now just got two going which is much more manageable than three somehow. If you are reading R&S or Girl Next Door you might find updates on that are faster now that CfBf is over. **

**Thank for reading the story I almost didn't write. I hope you enjoyed it. :) And have a wonderful day.**


End file.
